She's the One
by Shikaori Tooya
Summary: Q : Sebutkan tiga alasan kenapa kau menyukaiku! A : Kau baik, kau manis, kau berbeda.. Gadis dengan krisis kepercayaan diri tingkat dewa itu-lah yang membuat duniaku terbalik. Chara(s) : CN Blue, OC, Infinite (Woohyun mainly), Love Fict, Straight Cr : devianart, to the owner..
1. Ch 1 : Ji Hyun & I

"Hahahahahahahahhahahaha..!"

"Bisa terbayang kan?! Kita semua sedang serius mengerjakan soal dan tiba-tiba dia jatuh dari kursi seperti itu! Kalau kalian ada di sana, pasti sudah tertawa melihat ekspresiku!"

"Jika Jong Hyun bisa segitu geli, bagaimana denganku, coba? Aku sampai menangis! Kalian pasti akan bilang kalau aku menggelikan!"

"Ahhh… aku jadi lupa kalau tadi aku tidak bisa mengerjakan 10 soal! Sepertinya aku akan tidak bisa mengerjakan 15 soal jika ada di kelas kalian karena aku lupa jawabannya! Kau bisa mengerjakan berapa soal Hyukkie?" Yong Hwa masih mabuk tertawa.

Temannya yang bernama Hyukkie tidak menjawab dan seolah terfokus pada hal lain. Ia bahkan sepertinya tidak mendengar apa yang Yong Hwa tanyakan padanya. Matanya hanya menatap ke arah jam 11.

Yong Hwa yang tidak mendapat respon hanya melihat temannya tersebut dan mencoba mengikuti arah tatapan Min Hyuk. Pada arah jam 11, Yong Hwa melihat ada Ji Hyun di sana. Sendirian dengan ponsel di tangannya, kacamata besar, rambut sebahu acak-acakan, buku di tangan kirinya dan kepala yang sedari tadi sibuk melongok ke kiri dan ke kanan seakan sedang mencari seseorang. Di belakangnya ada tangga yang dari tadi dilalui banyak orang. Sosok Ji Hyun jadi begitu terpampang.

Tanpa sadar, Jong Hyun dan Jung Shin juga jadi memperhatikan Ji Hyun. Mereka berempat memperhatikan anak perempuan yang sekelas dengan Yong Hwa dan Jong Hyun tersebut seakan Ji Hyun adalah catatan guru yang harus mereka catat, tapi tidak bisa dipahami.

Sedetik kemudian Ji Hyun tanpa sengaja melihat ke arah mereka. Tidak seperti keempat cowok tersebut, Ji Hyun segera memalingkan pandangannya ke arah lain dengan ekspresi sedikit terganggu. Bagaikan mantra pemecah, keempat cowok tadi langsung sadar dan 'kembali ke kehidupan mereka'.

"Woohyun?!" nama itu terujar dengan keterkejutan dari bibir Jung Shin.

Yong Hwa dan Jong Hyun mengangguk mantap. Sedangkan Min Hyuk hanya mengangkat alis.

"Astagaaa.. apa yang dia lihat dari cewek seperti itu?" Jung Shin _shock_.

"Katanya mereka satu grup saat penerimaan siswa baru. Berhubung mereka juga sekelas saat tingkat satu, akhirnya mereka deket _deh_," jawab Yong Hwa sambil mengambil jus timun di depannya.

"Menurut Woohyun, Ji Hyun itu manis," tambah Jong Hyun sembari cekikikan.

"Manis?! Menurutku dia terlihat menakutkan. Kau lihat kan bagaimana ekspresinya tadi saat dia melihat ke arah kita? Sombong sekali."

"Myung Soo, dia pernah cerita kalau dia satu kelompok dengan Ji Hyun. Selama kerja kelompok berlangsung, dia tidak pernah bertanya atau bicara pada Myung Soo. Menyapa pun tidak pernah." Jong Hyun meminum jus timunnya.

"…." Min Hyuk hanya diam.

"Min Hyuk, kau kenapa? Diam saja dari tadi?" Jung Shin bertanya dari jauh. Posisi Jung Shin yang berada di dekat jendela dengan bass di tangannya memang berseberangan dengan Min Hyuk yang duduk di belakang drum.

"Ah.. tidak apa-apa." Min Hyuk menjawab lemas.

Melihat kondisi Min Hyuk yang terdiam semenjak mereka pulang ujian, ketiga temannya merasa ada sesuatu yang aneh. Hari itu adalah hari terakhir mereka ujian. Seharusnya Min Hyuk ikut senang karena hari itu mereka bisa bermain band seperti hari-hari biasa (dan tanpa ujian).

"Ya sudah, ayo kita mulaiii~…!" Yong Hwa berusaha menjadi penetralisir suasana dengan bangkit dari kursi dan berjalan menuju mic dan gitar di tangannya.

Semenit kemudian, musik band menggaung ke seluruh sudut ruangan.

Malamnya -seperti biasa-, Min Hyuk mengendarai sepedanya sendirian menuju rumah. Dari sekolah, jalan raya, hingga ke daerah perumahan. Beberapa blok lagi untuk bertemu dengan orang tua nya, mandi dan tidur.

Min Hyuk terus mengayuh sepedanya hingga memasuki kawasan taman di daerah perumahan tersebut. Sesampainya di sana, ia memakirkan sepeda di dekat sebuah kolam air mancur kecil.

Setelah memastikan parkiran sepedanya aman, ia berjalan perlahan dengan kepala terangkat sedikit ke atas –seperti sedang mencari sesuatu.

'_Pasti disana,'_ ujarnya dalam hati. Untuk pertama kalinya di hari itu, Min Hyuk tersenyum.

Min Hyuk terus berjalan menghampiri semak-semak dengan perlahan. Langkah kakinya seringan kapas yang jatuh ke tanah. Tanpa suara, sangat perlahan dan hati-hati. Kali ini Min Hyuk sedikit membungkuk seolah sedang bersembunyi dari sesuatu. Setelah ia merapat di semak-semak,,,

"Dooorrr!" seekor kucing hitam muncul ke atas dari balik semak-semak sembari menunjukkan telapak tangannya tepat di depan hidung Min Hyuk.

"Hai Macaroon, aku ingin bertemu majikanmu, boleh?" tanya Min Hyuk dengan mimik dan nada manis.

"Majikanku sedang bermain bersamaku. Kau tidak boleh menemuinyaa~.. nyaa nyaaw~.."

Tangan kucing itu bergerak ke kiri dan ke kanan. Aneh? Tidak, karena ada tangan manusia yang menggerakkan tangan kucing itu di belakang.

Min Hyuk tersenyum.

"Oh ayolaaahhh~…" Min Hyuk mulai merengek dengan kedua tangan di rapatkan. "Nanti akan kubelikan kau salmon, bagaimana?"

"Hmmm… baiklaahh~.."

Kucing itu berbalik dan sebagai gantinya, muncul wajah perempuan di gelapnya semak-semak itu, Ji Hyun.

Perempuan itu tersenyum. "Hai."

Senyumnya semakin lebar dan _eye smile_ nya muncul.

Min Hyuk tanpa ragu-ragu segera memeluk cewek itu dengan sangat erat. Hidungnya mencium harum shampoo dari rambut perempuan itu. Untuk beberapa detik, tercium bau tubuh perempuan itu dari lehernya. Min Hyuk sangat menikmati saat-saat seperti itu. Saat-saat yang tidak akan mungkin bisa ia lakukan di tempat lain dengan orang lain. Ia hanya bisa melakukannya di sini, bersama orang ini.

"Hmm.. kau berlatih keras, ya? Tubuhmu berkeringat," tanya Ji Hyun yang masih ada di pelukan Min Hyuk.

"Hmm.." Min Hyuk mengiyakan. Ia tidak mau menjawab banyak-banyak karena khayalannya sekarang pasti akan memudar jika ia melakukannya.

Ji Hyun pada saat seperti itu hanya tersenyum maklum. Kini kedua tangannya juga melingkari pinggang Min Hyuk yang memang lebih tinggi darinya. Ji Hyun juga begitu menikmati aroma tubuh Min Hyuk yang ia rindukan sangat lama ini. Seolah sudah tidak bertemu beberapa tahun lamanya, mereka terus berpelukan hingga beberapa menit.

Beberapa menit kemudian…

"Kau sudah menunggu lama?" Min Hyuk bertanya pada Ji Hyun yang kini duduk di sampingnya dengan kepala yang bersandar di bahu Hyukkie. Semakin romantis karena tangan kiri Min Hyuk melingkari bahu pacarnya itu.

"Aku pikir aku harus memberi makan Macaroon dulu supaya kita tidak terganggu," jawab Ji Hyun sambil mengelus Macaroon yang sedang tidur lelap di pahanya.

"Macaroon enak sekali. Kapan aku bisa tidur di situ seperti Macaroon?" Min Hyuk merengek.

"Kau kan bisa kapan saja, selama di rumah tidak ada orang dan kau ada di sana. Macaroon tidak."

Min Hyuk manyun. Ji Hyun hanya tersenyum.

"Ji Hyun, aku boleh tanya serius padamu? Kau tidak capek dengan hubungan seperti ini?"

Raut wajah Ji Hyun mulai berubah. "Kenapa?"

Setelah beberapa detik diam Min Hyuk bicara. "Aku ingin bisa memelukmu seperti ini juga di sekolah. Kapan pun, aku ingin melihatmu. Saat aku sedang bermain band, aku ingin kau melihat dan memberiku semangat, men-_support_-ku saat bermain bola, makan siang bersamaku, mengerjakan tugas di perpustakaan, semuanya. Aku ingin melakukan semua hal bersamamu di sekolah. Tidak seperti ini. Berat buatku melihatmu dari kejauhan dan aku tidak bisa memelukmu dari belakang. Aku ingin kau terus berada di dekatku. Aku tidak mau kau di ambil siapapun." Min Hyuk bicara panjang lebar dengan ekspresi sangat memohon dari mulutnya dan penuh harap di wajahnya.

Ji Hyun yang memperhatikan cowok di sampingnya -berbicara dan menatap langsung matanya- merasa getir dan merasa ada sesuatu yang menyempiti jantungnya. Matanya mulai berlinang air mata. "Aku belum bisa, Min Hyuk. Maafkan aku…"

Min Hyuk terdiam menunduk. Situasi ini sudah berkali-kali terjadi. Sebenarnya ia mulai bosan dengan linangan air mata kekasihnya. Tapi di sisi lain, ia juga merasa sakit jika Ji Hyun sudah seperti itu.

Dan untuk kesekian kalinya, air mata Ji Hyun menetes.

Min Hyuk tahu pasti adegan air mata Ji Hyun yang turun pasti akan terjadi. Untuk menenangkan perasaan Min Hyuk sendiri yang kalut, ia melihat ke arah jam tangannya. Jam 9 malam. Waktunya untuk membawa Ji Hyun pulang.

Dengan menguatkan hati yang sebenarnya sudah bergemuruh, Min Hyuk mencoba menahan emosinya dan berusaha untuk lembut pada Ji Hyun. Walau hal itu sulit dan wajah Min Hyuk sendiri menunjukkan itu. Pelan-pelan ia mengangkat dagu Ji Hyun dan menatap mata perempuan itu. Mata yang selama ini ia lihat gelap sekarang begitu bersinar di bawah bulan sabit.

Min Hyuk memegang bagian kepala perempuan di sampingnya. Ia lakukan itu agar perempuannya mau melihat matanya, mata yang penuh dengan harapan dan permohonan. "Maaf.. aku tidak bermaksud menekanmu. Aku hanya ingin bilang bahwa aku merasa hubungan seperti ini tidak pantas bagiku. Aku menyukaimu, kau juga menyukaiku, kan? Kita saling suka, kau berkata 'ya' saat aku menanyakan keseriusanku. Dan aku ingin semua orang tahu itu, tahu bahwa kau dan aku saling menyukai. Aku yakin aku tidak akan kuat lagi untuk hubungan seperti ini tapi aku hanya ingin kau untuk sekarang. Ji Hyun, tidak ada yang salah denganmu. Aku mohon jangan seperti ini terus." Min Hyuk menunjukkan ekspresi yang… membuat perempuan itu tersentuh. Sayangnya, Ji Hyun bukan tipikal wanita yang mudah luluh hanya karena itu. Ji Hyun mencoba memalingkan pandangannya ke arah lain. Bukan karena grogi akan sosok indah di depannya seperti Min Hyuk, tapi karena ia takut ia akan percaya dengan apa yang baru saja Min Hyuk katakan padanya.

Bagi Min Hyuk adegan ini sudah biasa. Ia tahu Ji Hyun tidak bisa melihat mata orang lain. "Aku antar kau pulang, ya?" Min Hyuk masih bersikeras untuk lembut, dan menahan emosinya.

(Depan rumah Ji Hyun)

"Kau akan pergi?" tanya Ji Hyun.

Min Hyuk mengangkat alis sambil menatap pacarnya. "Maksudmu?"

"Akan ada libur seminggu. Kau akan pergi tamasya bersama yang lain?" Ji Hyun menjelaskan pertanyaannya.

Min Hyuk terdiam sejenak. Ketiga kerabat dekatnya memang mengajak tamasya saat liburan sehabis ujian ini. "Ya." Min Hyuk menjawab datar.

Gadis Min Hyuk melihat raut datar cowok di hadapannya. Ia yakin Min Hyuk punya perasaan kesal karena 'penolakannya' di taman barusan. "..Baiklah. selamat bersenang-senang. Hati-hati, jangan lupa makan dan tidur sebelum jam 12 malam. Aku masuk dulu."

Ji Hyun berbalik dan sebelum ia melangkah dari tempatnya…

"Ji Hyun?" Min Hyuk menyebut namanya.

Yang dipanggil menengok ke arah pacarnya. Tatapan murung khas Ji Hyun begitu mengena di hati Min Hyuk saat itu.

"Ehmm.. Kau serius menyukaiku, kan? Kau tidak bermain-main, kan?"

Ji Hyun menaikkan alis dan mengerjipkan matanya lalu mengangguk.

Min Hyuk merasa darahnya mengalir deras dan ada sedikit bagian di hatinya yang mengirimkan perintah ke otak untuk menghampiri cewek itu dan memegang erat kedua lengannya.

Dengan nafas yang memburu, Min Hyuk menatap mata kekasihnya itu dengan mata penuh pilu dan meminta. "Kalau begitu, kau tidak akan menyesal dengan hal ini, kan?"

Ji Hyun yang kaget karena tindakan Min Hyuk hanya bisa diam terpana. Pertama kalinya sejak sebulan ini Min Hyuk menunjukkan tindakan agresif kepadanya seperti sekarang. Seperti sekarang, saat dengan cepat Min Hyuk menempelkan bibir tipisnya ke bibir Ji Hyun.

Ji Hyun kaget. Ia merasa jantungnya berdetak 1000 kali lebih cepat saat ini. Begitu pun jantung Min Hyuk yang sudah berdetak sama cepatnya dengan milik Ji Hyun. Min Hyuk gugup, takut tapi ingin melakukannya. Sekitar 3 detik bibir itu menempel, kini bibir Min Hyuk mulai 'menangkap' bibir bawah kekasihnya.

Jika ditanya bagaimana perasaan Ji Hyun saat itu, ia juga sama kagetnya, sama takutnya, sama inginnya juga seperti Min Hyuk. Saat bibir mereka bersatu seperti sekarang, entah mengapa perasaan galau dan risih kedua insan itu kini memudar sedikit demi sedikit. Mereka menikmati apa yang terjadi.

Satu tangan Ji Hyun mengelus bagian belakang kepala kekasihnya dan ia mulai memejamkan mata. Min Hyuk dengan wajah merahnya masih asyik membiarkan bibir Ji Hyun ada di dalam capitannya dengan mata terpejam. Detik hingga menit, mereka menikmati cumbuan lembut yang hangat. Saat keduanya merasa cukup, mereka saling melepaskan diri perlahan dan saling menatap dengan wajah kemerahan serta ekspresi gugup.

Min Hyuk tersenyum malu, Ji Hyun tersenyum malu-malu.

Seperti malam pertama mereka pacaran, Min Hyuk kemudian mencium kening wanita pujaannya itu di depan rumah. "Tidur yang nyenyak, ya?" mata Hyukkie benar-benar lembut saat itu.

"He-eum," jawab cewek itu sambil mengangguk.

"Masuklah," ujar Min Hyuk sambil tersenyum (dan sebenarnya ia masih malu-malu soal kejadian 'mesum' beberapa menit yang lalu.

Dengan nurut, perempuan tercinta di sini mulai membuka pagar dan melambaikan tangan ke Min Hyuk sembari menutupnya. Min Hyuk yang sudah siap melaju dengan sepedanya membalas lambaian tersebut sambil tersenyum dan akhirnya pamit dari sana.

Dengan perasaan senang dan riang Min Hyuk mengayuh sepedanya. Dengan perasaan senang dan bahagia, Ji Hyun lekas menuju pintu rumahnya untuk masuk. Tepat saat ia membuka kenop pintu..

"Ji Hyun~!"

Terdengar suara pria memanggil namanya dari balik pagar. Ia berharap Min Hyuk yang kembali padanya, tapi nyatanya..

"Ya?" jawab Ji Hyun pada laki-laki yang sedang ia tatap.

"Ini, aku mau mengembalikan catatan yang kemarin-kemarin di pinjamkan oleh Mae Ri. Maaf karena aku meminjamnya tanpa izin darimu. Dia ingin aku mengembalikan ini langsung kepadamu, sekaligus minta izin setelah pinjam. Hehe..," ujar cowok itu.

"Oh,, ah, iya tidak apa-apa. Terima kasih sudah mau repot-repot kemari."

"Tidak apa-apa, aku sekalian melewati jalan pintas. Aku baru tahu rumahmu di sini dari Mae Ri tadi siang. Jadi sekalian saja aku kembalikan."

"Ahh.. begitu…" Ji Hyun tersenyum menanggapi kalimat cowok tersebut.

Mendadak cowok tersebut menyodorkan telapak tangannya. Ji Hyun agak heran.

'_Untuk apa?'_

"Kita belum saling kenal, kan? Namaku Lee Jong Hyun."


	2. Ch 2 : I'm Sorry

Begitu sebuah lagu selesai dibawakan, seluruh isi klab bertepuk tangan dengan meriah. Segala sanjungan dan pujian membahana yang menggema hanya ditujukan untuk CN Blue yang masih berdiri di atas panggung dan memberi hormat kepada para penontonnya.

"Terima kasih, semuanya. Selamat malam, selamat bersenang-senang." Jung Yong Hwa memberikan ucapan perpisahan kepada para pengunjung di sana.

Yong Hwa dan antek-anteknya segera menuju ke belakang panggung.

Begitu sampai di _backstage_, Min Hyuk, Jong Hyun dan Jung Shin segera duduk di kursi masing-masing dan meneguk _soft drink_ yang tersedia.

"Ahhh~.. capeknyaa…" Jung Shin bicara sembari mengambil tissue untuk menghapus keringat di dahi, wajah dan leher.

"Hari ini klab lebih ramai dari biasanya. Syukurlah." Jong Hyun menambahkan.

Sementara Jong Hyun dan Jung Shin mengobrol mengenai acara tamasya liburan mereka, Yong Hwa pergi menemui manager klab untuk mengambil honor manggung. Min Hyuk -yang duduk agak jauh dari Jung Shin dan Jong Hyun- mengambil ponsel dari dalam saku dan melihat ada dua pesan masuk di sana. Saat ia memeriksa _inbox_, ia melihat pengirim sms yang paling atas adalah JH alias Ji Hyun alias Kim Ji Hyun alias pacarnya atau lebih tepat pacar rahasianya. Dengan senyum-senyum-senang ia meng-klik pesan itu :

_Kau bermain hebat malam ini.._

_Aku sangat menyukainya~…!_

_Kau makin hebat dengan drummu, hehe,, darling Ji Hyun~.. ^u^_

Min Hyuk mereply pesan tersebut dengan penuh antusiasme :

_Kau di mana? Honey Min Hyuk ingin bertemu darling Ji Hyun~.. ^O^_

Min Hyuk mesem-mesem sendiri. Sambil menunggu _reply_ dari pacarnya, Min Hyuk membuka pesan yang kedua. Kali ini ia tidak tahu identitas si pengirim sebab nomornya tidak tercatat dalam kontak ponsel. Saat dibuka :

_Permainanmu sangat keren~..!_

_Aku sangat menyukaimu sejak lama.._

_Aku ingin sekali berkenalan denganmu.._

_Aku akan sangat senang jika kau mau.. maukah? ^^:_

Min Hyuk membiarkan pesan itu begitu saja tanpa menghapusnya. Sms macam itu sudah banyak ia terima semenjak CN Blue _manggung_ di klab itu setiap Sabtu malam dalam rangka menambah uang jajan. Jika ketiga temannya selalu membalas sms seperti itu dengan penuh keramahan, Min Hyuk tidak. Tepatnya ia sering me_reply_ dengan penuh kesopanan khas Min Hyuk kepada sms yang datang, tapi tidak semuanya. Hanya beberapa sms yang menurutnya layak untuk dibalas-lah yang akan dibalas.

Sudah hampir tiga menit Min Hyuk menunggu pesan balasan dari Ji Hyun. Karena sudah tidak sabar, Min Hyuk memutuskan untuk mencari Ji Hyun. Ia yakin Ji Hyun masih ada di klab itu.

"Aku mau ke toilet dulu." Min Hyuk segera meninggalkan kedua kawannya yang masih mengobrol.

_The Lovely Guy_ dalam cerita ini mulai membaur di kerumunan pengunjung klab. Para pengunjung sedang asyik menikmati olahan musik sang DJ mengingat saat itu sudah masuk jam _party night_. Dengan jam DJ seperti sekarang, CN Blue tidak akan terlalu menarik perhatian saat ikut membaur di kerumunan pengunjung. Berbekal mata yang terus terjaga melihat kiri-kanan, Min Hyuk berusaha mencari keberadaan cinta sejatinya di sana.

Sangat sulit. Musik yang kencang, bau alkohol di mana-mana, orang – orang mabuk yang turun untuk _dance_ semakin menyulitkan Min Hyuk. Setelah merasa Ji Hyun tidak ada di lantai itu, Min Hyuk memutuskan untuk mencarinya di lantai dua. Saat menaiki tangga, ia mendengar sayup-sayup suara yang familiar di telinganya di sebelah kanan. Ketika ia menoleh, ia mendapati Ji Hyun. Sayangnya, Ji Hyun yang ia lihat sekarang bukanlah Ji Hyun yang ingin ia lihat. Ji Hyun saat itu sedang mengobrol dengan pria lain di pilar-pilar klab. Bagian sebelah kanan adalah bagian klab untuk 8-10 orang dan ada tirai di sekelilingnya. Ji Hyun ada di sana bersama anak-anak dari grup Infinite, grup _dance_ di sekolahnya. Yang paling membuat Min Hyuk kesal adalah Ji Hyun sedang mengobrol berhadapan dengan Woo Hyun, pria yang dikabarkan telah menyukai Ji Hyun sejak lama. Min Hyuk makin kesal karena di sekitar mereka berdua adalah teman-teman satu sekolahnya. Dengan status 'bukan pacar Ji Hyun secara umum', Min Hyuk tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa. Akhirnya ia menuruni tangga itu dan segera berjalan menuju _basement_.

Setelah sampai di basement, Min Hyuk menekan tombol no satu cukup lama untuk jalur cepat menghubungi orang di nomor tersebut. Ia menempelkan ponselnya ke telinga dan terdengarlah satu nada sambung, dua, tiga, empat, hingga akhirnya seseorang di sana menjawab.

"_Halo?"_

"Temui aku di basement sekarang. Aku ingin menemuimu." Min Hyuk segera memutuskan percakapan.

Nafas Min Hyuk tidak beraturan dan perasaannya campur aduk : geram, benci, sedih, kecewa, marah, sakit hati, putus asa, cemburu semuanya jadi satu.

Beberapa lama kemudian,

"Min Hyuk? Hai... Kau lelah? Aku bawakan kau teh dengan susu yang kau sukaa…" belum selesai Ji Hyun bicara, Min Hyuk segera menarik tangan Ji Hyun dan menggeretnya, mencari tempat yang pas untuk bicara. Teh susu yang dibanggakan Ji Hyun pun tumpah, tidak dipedulikan sama sekali oleh Min Hyuk.

"Min Hyuk, kau mau ke mana?" Ji Hyun bertanya dengan penuh rasa takut dan panik.

Min Hyuk yang sedang penuh emosi berjalan dengan cepat sambil terus menarik Ji Hyun. Seolah tidak peduli Ji Hyun kesakitan atau tidak, ia terus berjalan dan semakin memperkuat cengkeraman tangannya. Ji Hyun terus meringis kesakitan di setiap langkah.

"Min Hyuk?"

"Min Hyuk?!"

"MIN HYUKK?!"

DUAARR!

Min Hyuk yang semula kita kenal sebagai pria manis yang pendiam, kini menjadi pria dengan wajah penuh kebencian. Ia bahkan sampai memukul tembok dengan keras.

Ji Hyun hanya terdiam, agak kaget. Cengkeraman tangan Min Hyuk sudah lepas saat itu. Ji Hyun melihat ke arah tembok yang baru saja di pukul Min Hyuk lalu ia melihat ke arah punggung telapak tangan prianya. Robek dan penuh luka.

Melihat itu Ji Hyun bermaksud untuk meraih tangan Min Hyuk dan melihat seberapa parah lukanya. Namun sebelum Ji Hyun mampu meraih tangan itu, Min Hyuk telah mengibaskan tangannya lebih dulu. Ji Hyun semakin bingung dengan gelagat Min, '_ada apa dengan Min Hyuk?'_

"Kau ini… kenapa?" Ji Hyun mencoba mencari tahu mengenai apa yang terjadi.

Min Hyuk menyeringai dengan mata tajam dan wajah penuh emosi.

"Kenapa, huh..?!" Min Hyuk memalingkan pandangannya ke arah lain seolah berusaha untuk tidak emosi, tapi tidak bisa. "KAU YANG KENAPAA?!" Min Hyuk berteriak di depan wajah Ji Hyun.

Ji Hyun di depannya memperhatikan dengan heran sekaligus takut. Min Hyuk yang ia kenal tiba-tiba berubah seperti orang lain.

"Ada apa denganmu?! Kau tidak mau membuka hubungan kita ke orang lain, ke depan umum, ke teman-temanku saja kau tidak mau! Tapi kau malah mau bermesraan dengan cowok lain di depan mataku! KAU GILA APAA?! Perempuan macam apa kau?! DASAR JALANG!" Min Hyuk seolah tidak dapat membendung perasaannya lagi.

Perempuan di depannya terpaku membatu. Di depannya ia melihat sosok pria yang sepertinya tidak ia kenal meneriaki dirinya, memaki-maki, berteriak dengan penuh ekspresi kebencian dan dendam. Perempuan itu terus terdiam sementara si pria terus meneriakinya dengan kata-kata kasar. Meneriakinya wanita jalang, murahan, egois, jual diri, pelacur dan masih banyak lagi kata-kata dari mulut cowok itu yang ia dengar. Sebenarnya Ji Hyun masih tidak mengerti mengapa Min Hyuk begitu marah. Ia hanya bertemu Woohyun tepat saat Ji Hyun hendak menemui Min Hyuk dan menyerahkan minuman kesukaan pacarnya itu. Mereka hanya mengobrol mengenai beberapa soal ujian kemarin, tidak ada yang lebih. Min Hyuk seolah tidak ingin mendengar penjelasan agar semuanya kian lurus. Perempuan itu hanya bisa menelan semua kata-kata kekasihnya. Tanpa sadar air mata mulai menggenangi mata dan mengalir dengan cepat tanpa henti. Cowok itu masih meneriakinya dan sempat terdiam.

"Ohh, sekarang kau menangis lagi di hadapanku? Sudah keseribu kali kau menangis di hadapanku seperti ini dan AKU BOSAN DENGAN AIR MATAMU!" Min Hyuk meneriaki perempuan itu lagi.

Perempuan itu menunduk sekarang. Air matanya masih jatuh, bahkan hatinya juga telah jatuh dan hancur. Ia merasa pacarnya telah pergi jauh sekali. Pacarnya yang selalu memberinya semangat untuk hidup dengan percaya bahwa dirinya berharga, pacarnya yang selalu memberinya pelukan dan belaian setiap kali dirinya menangis atau sedih, pacarnya yang selalu mendukungnya untuk melakukan sesuatu yang ia sukai dan pacarnya yang selalu mau mendengarkan apapun yang keluar dari mulutnya. Semuanya hilang.

"Kenapa? Kenapa kau tidak mengizinkanku untuk bicara?" Pertanyaan tersebut mampu membuat Min Hyuk yang jadi diam sekarang. Ia mulai bisa mengendalikan emosinya.

Ji Hyun mengangkat wajah. "Aku memang jalang. Aku memang tidak pantas untukmu. Aku memang pelacur, bukan perempuan baik-baik seperti yang selalu kau agungkan padaku selama ini. Aku memang MURAHAN!" kali ini Ji Hyun yang histeris dan air matanya tidak bisa berhenti mengalir. "Baiklah. Jika kau bosan denganku, tidak apa-apa. Maaf membuatmu capek selama ini. Terima kasih sudah mau menjadi pacarku. Semoga kau dapat perempuan yang baik, bukan murahan sepertiku." Ji Hyun segera melangkahkan kakinya dari hadapan Min Hyuk.

Min Hyuk yang baru saja tersadar bahwa ia telah menyakiti Ji Hyun berusaha mengejar. Ji Hyun berjalan dengan sangat cepat. Min Hyuk sendiri ingin bicara tapi entah kenapa suaranya tidak bisa keluar. Pada akhirnya, Ji Hyun hilang dari pandangan dan Min Hyuk hanya berdiri meratapi cintanya yang sudah pergi.

Di _backstage_…

"Waahh… lebih banyak dari target!" Jung Shin berseru keriangan.

"Jadi, vila di Jeju 3 hari 3 malam, cukup kan?" Yong Hwa tak kalah girang.

"Ayooo~… Akhirnya bisa senang-senang jugaaa~…!" tambah Jong Hyun.

Ketiga cowok itu berseru kegirangan membicarakan rencana liburan mereka yang sudah ada di depan mata. Saat semuanya masih diliputi rasa senang, Min Hyuk datang dengan raut wajah kusut dan sebal. Sambil melewati ketiga temannya…

"Ayo pulang, aku _ngantuk_." Min mengambil stik drum serta tasnya dan keluar dari area _backstage_.

Ketiga temannya hanya bingung. Lalu dengan sigap mereka segera mengambil peralatan masing-masing dan mengikuti Min Hyuk.

* * *

Di luar klab, CN Blue menunggu bis untuk pulang ke rumah masing-masing..

"Wah, lama sekali ya bis nya?" Yong Hwa menggerutu.

Min Hyuk masih cemberut.

Sambil menunggu bis datang, Yong Hwa, Jung Shin dan Jong Hyun kembali membicarakan rencana liburan mereka. Hanya Min Hyuk yang diam. Saat sedang asyik-asyiknya mereka berbicara, ada satu mobil mini bus silver berhenti di depan mereka. Perlahan kaca mobil paling belakang dibuka. Dan saat dibuka..

"Haiii…!" seru seseorang kepada CN Blue.

"Aaahh~.. Seung Yeol~… haaii.. kau habis dari mana?" ketiga teman Min Hyuk membalas sapaan Seung Yeol.

Sekarang kaca mobil bagian depan juga terbuka dan kaca mobil belakang makin terbuka lebar. Ternyata isi satu mobil itu adalah personil INFINITE. Dengan Myung Soo yang menyetir, Hoya duduk di sampingnya, Seong Yeol di paling pinggir sebelah kiri -persis di samping kaca mobil yang dibuka pertama kali-, di sampingnya ada Woohyun. Di belakang ada Sung Jong, Dong Woon, dan Sung Gyu. Ketujuh personel Infinite itu menyapa CN Blue dengan suka cita.

Min Hyuk makin sebal saat tahu isi mobil itu adalah grup Infinite.

"Kalian mau pulang? Naik apa?" tanya Sung Gyu.

"Bis.. seben…," belum selesai Jong Hyun bicara, ia menilik sedikit ke dalam mobil, ke samping Woo Hyun. Ia merasa melihat ada seorang lagi di sana. Dan setelah sepersekian detik ia tahu siapa itu.

"Ahhhh~… Ji Hyun~..!" sapa Jong Hyun dengan riang dan ramah.

Mendengar nama Ji Hyun dari mulut Jong Hyun yang sedang menatap ke arah dalam mobil, Jung Shin dan Yong Hwa yang kaget segera ikut mengintip isi mobil dari luar. Saat melihat ke dalam -Woohyun duduk sebelahan dengan Ji Hyun di paling pojok-, mereka bertiga menggoda Woohyun. "Aaahhh~… Woohyunnn~.. cuit.. cuit…"

Kekompakan tiga sahabatnya dalam menggoda Woo Hyun membuat Min Hyuk makin panas.

"Hahaha.. iya nih.. kita biarkan saja Woohyun duduk sebelahan dengan Ji Hyun. Semoga saja sehabis ini mereka jadi, ya? Hahahaha." Seung Yeol ikut menggoda dan terjadilah kericuhan yang makin menjadi.

Woohyun yang malu-malu mencubit pipi Yeollie dan Ji Hyun di sana hanya tersenyum dengan wajah merah. Yang lain tertawa puas melihat Woohyun malu-malu.

"Ahh… ya sudah, kami duluan tidak apa-apa? Ada anak gadis yang harus kami antar pulang," ujar Yeollie.

"Hu-um, tidak apa-apa. Hati-hati ya," balas Jong Hyun. "Woo Hyun, semoga berhasil~…!" teriak Jong Hyun sambil tertawa.

Satu mobil tertawa lagi. Lima detik kemudian mobil itu melaju. Saat mobil melaju adalah saat ketika kaca mobil makin lama makin naik dan menutup. Ketika kaca mobil di samping Yeollie sudah 5/7 menutup, Min Hyuk dapat melihat ke dalam mobil bahwa ada Ji Hyun di sana yang sedang tersenyum manis kepada Woo hyun.

Hati Min Hyuk sakit. Ada cemburu dan rasa bersalah yang timbul di benaknya saat mobil itu sudah beberapa meter meninggalkan mereka. Mendadak ia merasa bodoh dengan semua kata-kata kejamnya pada Ji Hyun, perempuan yang mengisi otak dan hatinya selama sebulan ini. Ia juga tidak bisa berbohong bahwa Ji Hyun yang 'jalang' adalah yang ia inginkan, sebenarnya. Min Hyuk ingin cewek yang sedikit agresif dan ia harap Ji Hyun dapat memberikannya kejalangan khas perempuan yang ia dambakan. Ia terus menyalahkan dirinya sendiri karena kejadian di _basement_ barusan. Ia tahu dirinya masih mencintai Ji Hyun dan ia juga yakin Ji Hyun masih menginginkan hubungan mereka tidak berakhir secara _real_.

"Woi, Min Hyuk, bis nyaaa…!" teriak Yong Hwa.

Teriakan itu membuat Min Hyuk tersadar dari lamunan. Teman-temannya sudah berada di pintu bis dan mereka menunggu Min Hyuk.

Min Hyuk pun segera menyusul teman-temannya untuk naik ke dalam bis.

* * *

Di sebuah terminal Jung Shin dan Jong Hyun turun.

"Sampai jumpaa.. hati-hati yaa…" pamit Jung Shin dan Jong Hyun pada dua rekan mereka yang masih di dalam bis.

"Yaa.. Jangan lupa Selasa pagi kita berangkat," balas yong Hwa.

"Okeee… sampai nanti!" balas Jung Shin dan Jong Hyun dari luar bis, mereka sudah turun.

Sekarang hanya tinggal Min Hyuk, Yong Hwa dan beberapa orang yang tersisa di bis. Sepanjang perjalanan, Yong Hwa yang selalu mengajak Min Hyuk bicara terlebih dulu. Hingga beberapa menit kemudian, bis mereka berhenti di terminal dekat perumahan Ji Hyun. Mengingat ini kesempatan satu-satunya, Min Hyuk segera bersiap-siap untuk turun.

Yong Hwa cukup heran melihat Min. Ia tahu kalau terminal itu bukan destinasi yang dekat dengan rumah Min Hyuk. "Kau kenapa?"

"Aku mau turun di sini saja. Ada yang harus aku beli untuk ibu. Sampai jumpa, hyung," jawab Min Hyuk sambil berjalan menuruni bis.

"Ah… Ya sudah, hati-hati…"

Min Hyuk dan Yong Hwa saling melambaikan tangan. Setelah bis kembali melaju, Min Hyuk menyusuri jalan menuju rumah Ji Hyun sambil terus berpikir mengenai apa yang akan terjadi setelah Min Hyuk tiba di sana. Akankah Ji Hyun sudi menemuinya ? Apakah Ji Hyun mau memaafkannya?

Min Hyuk bingung. Ia mencoba berpikir mengenai beberapa cara manis untuk merayu Ji Hyun tapi rasanya semua sia-sia saja. Ia bukan Min Hyuk si penggoda atau pemain hati perempuan. Ia tidak bisa menjadi pribadi romantis yang mampu membuat kekasihnya jatuh hati atau mau menyerahkan apapun.

Kaki Min Hyuk terus berjalan dan otaknya terus bekerja. Tubuhnya letih dan ia butuh sandaran. Ji Hyun adalah yang ia butuhkan sekarang. Bahkan mungkin ia akan lebih memilih memandang Ji Hyun daripada tidur.

"Terima kasih sudah mau mengantarku."

Suara Ji Hyun membuat langkah Min Hyuk terhenti. Tak sadar, kini Min Hyuk sudah beberapa meter dari rumah Ji Hyun. Dari tempatnya berdiri, ia bisa melihat wanitanya bersama seorang pria yang ia kenal. Mereka berdua berdiri di tempat terakhir kali Min Hyuk dan Ji Hyun berciuman.

Min Hyuk secara refleks langsung sembunyi di balik tembok pagar rumah lain yang memang agak menjorok ke jalan. Ia mengintip sedikit dan mendengarkan.

Hyukkie melihat Woohyun yang menatap dalam mata Ji Hyun dan Ji Hyun yang menunduk malu-malu.

"Aku masuk dulu, ya? Sampai jumpa. Terima kasih, hati-hati," ujar Ji Hyun sambil bergerak menuju pagar.

"Ji Hyun." Woo Hyun memanggil nama perempuan itu sembari menarik sedikit tangan perempuan di hadapannya. Ji Hyun berbalik. Woo Hyun menatap dalam mata perempuan itu, seolah hendak mengatakan sesuatu.

"Akuu.. ehm.. akuu.." Woo Hyun terbata-bata.

Ji Hyun menunggu, "ya?"

Woohyun masih berusaha. Dua detik kemudian…

"Kau sangat feminim malam ini. Aku suka sekali melihatnya." Woohyun _blushing_.

Ji Hyun agak canggung. Ia juga _blushing_. "Ah.. terima kasih.."

Keduanya malu-malu berhadapan. Min Hyuk yang melihat hanya menggigit bibir bawahnya karena gemas dengan adegan di hadapannya.

"Aku masuk, ya? Kau berhati-hati lah. Sampai jumpa…." sebelum Ji Hyun selesai berkata-kata, Woo Hyun dengan cepat telah mencium punggung tangannya.

Ji Hyun terkejut.

Min Hyuk makin panas dan kalut.

Woo Hyun dengan santainya menambahkan, "bonsoir, mesdames .. J'espère que vous dormez bien et beau rêve ''

''Eh ?'' Ji Hyun bingung dengan kalimat Woo Hyun barusan.

Woo Hyun tersenyum. ''Semoga mimpimu indah.''

"Ahhh… terima kasih. Kau juga, ya?"

Ji Hyun akhirnya masuk dengan canggung. Saat ada di dalam pagar, ia melambaikan tangannya pada WooHyun dan Woo membalasnya. Ketika Ji Hyun sudah masuk ke dalam rumah, Woo mulai berjalan pulang.

Min Hyuk masih berdiri. Setelah sosok Woo tidak terlihat lagi, ia segera berlari ke depan rumah Hyunnie. Ia melihat ke arah jendela kamar, berharap Hyunnie akan melihat ke luar jendela dan mendapati dirinya berada di situ.

Tapi yang terjadi tidak selalu sesuai dengan apa yang diharapkan. Beberapa menit menatap jendela kamar 'juliet' malam itu adalah usaha yang sia-sia. Juliet mematikan lampu kamarnya tanpa melihat ke luar jendela.

Sesaat suasana berubah menjadi sunyi senyap. Tak ada lagi aura cinta di tempat terakhir mereka menyatukan bibir. Suasana sepi mencekam itu sangat memeras hati Min Hyuk. Ia tidak tahu harus bagaimana. Mengetik pesan untuk meminta maaf pada Ji Hyun, ia tak bisa. Pada akhirnya, ia melangkahkan kaki untuk pulang.


	3. Ch 3 : Memory

Pulau Jeju, selasa malam, di sebuah vila yang di sewa CN Blue…

"Ahh… senangnya! Tidak ada guru, tidak ada tugas, tidak ada manggung, hanya bersenang-senang~…" Jung Shin menyandarkan kepalanya pada sebuah batu besar di pinggir pemandian.

"Benar. Minggu depan sekolah mulai lagi, ya? Aku jadi malas," timpal Yong Hwa.

"Eh, Min Hyuk mana?" tanya Jong Hyun.

Jung Shin mengangkat kepalanya dan melihat ke sekeliling. "Benar, dia di mana?"

Yong Hwa mengangkat bahu. "Mungkin di kamar. Biasa. Sendirian."

Di sisi lain, kita bisa menemukan si pria manis sedang asyik merendam kaki. Ia duduk di atas batu dan mengalun-alunkan kakinya di dalam air hangat. Kepalanya tertunduk, matanya menatap lurus kakinya yang beralun sesuai irama.

Dalam hati ia berkhayal : bagaimana jadinya jika Ji Hyun ada di sampingnya sekarang? Mungkinkah ia membiarkan Min Hyuk tidur di pangkuannya? Mungkinkah mereka tertawa bersama? Mungkinkah mereka makan sambil bercerita? Mungkinkah mereka tertidur karena suasana merendam kaki yang hangat? Mungkinkah mereka bercumbu lembut lagi seperti kemarin?

Saat pemikiran terakhir terbesit, ia ingat bagaimana indahnya perasaan itu, ketika untuk pertama kalinya ia merasakan bibir tipis lembut kekasihnya. Manis, hangat, gugup, Min Hyuk suka itu. Min Hyuk ingin lagi merasakannya. Kotor memang, tapi untuk Min Hyuk rasanya sangat membahagiakan. Walau manisnya perasaan itu terasa, tetap saja perasaannya yang ada sekarang tidak bisa ditutupi olehnya.

Tak tertahankan.

Sakit.

Kecewa.

Marah.

Sedih.

Hati Min Hyuk sakit. Ia sakit saat melihat Ji Hyun bersama Woo Hyun. Ia tidak peduli apa yang mereka komunikasikan. Melihat Ji Hyun berdua bersama lelaki lain adalah pemandangan paling menyakitkan untuknya. Ia cemburu. Tidak hanya itu, perasaan cemburu itu bergabung dengan hilangnya kepercayaan diri. Sebenarnya, ia takut Ji Hyun akan meninggalkannya karena masalah standar atau apapun namanya. Ia takut Ji Hyun akan menilai dirinya buruk. Ia juga takut kalau selama ini Ji Hyun hanya sekedar main-main dengannya.

Air mata Min Hyuk mengalir tanpa ia sadari malam itu.

Ia takut Ji Hyun benar-benar akan meninggalkannya tapi ia juga tidak bisa mengatakan kalau ia sangat membutuhkan Ji Hyun. Ia tidak mau terlihat sangat lemah tanpa perempuan.

"Min Hyuk?"

Min Hyuk segera menghapus air matanya. "Hyung?"

Jong Hyun tersenyum dan datang menghampirinya. Ia duduk di samping Min Hyuk dan ikut merendam kaki. "Kau tidak mandi air hangat? Kau ke mana tadi?"

"Tadi aku ketiduran. Kurasa nanti saja." Min Hyuk tersenyum tipis.

"Kau kenapa?" Jong Hyun bertanya dengan mimik sangat ingin tahu serta khawatir.

Min Hyuk menggeleng cepat sambil menunduk. "Aku hanya lelah.."

"Ohh… Eh, kau tahu Ji Hyun, kan?" Jong Hyun nampaknya hendak memulai percakapan.

Mendengar nama Ji Hyun disebut, Min Hyuk langsung menatap hyung-nya.

"Ya. Kenapa, hyung?"

"Ah, kemarin-kemarin aku sempat mengembalikan buku ke rumahnya. Agak kemaleman, sih. Untungnya dia belum tidur. Ternyata dia bisa senyum juga, ya?"

Min Hyuk menangkap 'sinyal aneh'. "Maksudnya?"

Jong Hyun tersenyum lebar dengan pipi merona. "Dia lucu juga, ya? Kukira dia tidak bisa tersenyum. Tahu lucu seperti itu, menurutmu bagaimana?"

Min Hyuk makin merasa tidak enak. "Bagaimana apanya?"

"Kalau aku dekati dia?" Jong Hyun bertanya dengan senyum penuh percaya diri.

* * *

Di kediaman Ji Hyun…

Tiga hari tanpa pesan dari Min Hyuk nampaknya tidak membuat Ji Hyun 'mati' seluruhnya. Setidaknya dari luar. Kegiatannya melukis selama dua hari tanpa henti cukup membantu dalam melupakan tragedi sabtu malam kemarin. Kuat namun rapuh, marah tapi tidak berdaya. Itulah Ji Hyun. Ia nampak tegar tanpa Min Hyuk di kehidupannya tiga hari ini. Namun, setiap kali kita melihat matanya melirik ke arah ponsel, kita akan tahu seberapa besar ia merindukan Min Hyuk. Jiwanya hampa tanpa Min Hyuk, pria yang telah menemaninya sebulan ini, yang ia rasa cintanya tanpa syarat sedikit pun.

'_Apa yang harus dicintai dari seorang Ji Hyun?'_ pikirnya

'_Aku jelek, tidak tinggi, berkacamata, tidak pintar, tidak suka memasak, tidak bisa bersolek. Harusnya aku sadar kalau Min Hyuk akan meninggalkanku cepat atau lambat. Percuma aku belajar memakai lensa kontak yang selalu membuat mataku perih! Percuma aku merelakan rambutku terurai dan dicatok setiap kali aku menemuinya! Percuma aku belajar memakai high heels dan mengenakan dress karena aku ingin dia terkesan! Aku dan Min Hyuk sangat berbeda! Dia manis, tinggi, tampan, menawan, modis, ramah, anak band, pemain sepak bola. Harusnya aku sadar sejak awal kalau aku bukan siapa-siapa di matanya! Ji Hyun bodohhhh!'_

Itulah beberapa potong kalimat yang selalu mengisi otak Ji Hyun akhir-akhir ini. Krisis kepercayaan diri memang sudah seperti benalu di punggung gadis itu.

Minder. Ji Hyun tidak bisa menghilangkan sifat ini darinya. Ia merasa dirinya sangat tidak pantas untuk bersanding dengan Min Hyuk. Ia takut orang-orang akan memaki Min Hyuk karena berpacaran dengannya. Ia malu karena di sekolah, ia bukan anak yang menonjol ataupun terkenal seperti Min Hyuk. Ia merasa dirinya dan Min Hyuk saling berseberangan, tidak seimbang, berat sebelah.

Di sisi lain, Min Hyuk benci Ji Hyun yang minder. Selama sebulan mereka berpacaran, sudah seribu kali mungkin Min Hyuk mengatakan bahwa semua perasaan yang timbul dari keminderan Ji Hyun sendiri adalah salah besar. Ia ingin Ji Hyun lebih berani lagi dalam menunjukkan dirinya. Karena sifat minder Ji Hyun inilah, Min Hyuk dengan berat menyetujui usul dari Ji Hyun untuk _backstreet_. Min Hyuk dan Ji Hyun saling menyukai, tapi Ji Hyun belum siap tampil sebagai pacar Kang Min Hyuk di depan umum.

Ji Hyun kini hanya termenung di depan kanvas. Ia melihat ke luar jendela. Bulan bersinar penuh sekarang. Ia mengingat satu per satu malam yang telah ia lewati bersama Min Hyuk dengan status sebagai pasangan. Mengingat satu _scene_, bagian-bagiannya, dialog-dialognya, membuat Ji Hyun teringat akan jurnal yang selalu ia tulis.

Ia mulai mengambil jurnalnya dari dalam laci meja belajar dan membuka satu per satu halamannya. Rasanya ingin sekali mengingat secara utuh apa saja yang telah ia lakukan selama ini dengan Min Hyuk. Semoga saja rasa hampa dalam dirinya akan sedikit terisi dengan beberapa memoir.

**Jurnal 1**

_Hari ini aku pergi jalan-jalan sendirian. Aku bosan. Duduk di rumah, tidur, seharian menunggu matahari terbenam itu bukanlah aku, kau tahu kan? Jadi aku memutuskan pergi. Tanpa tujuan jelas akhirnya aku pergi ke mana pun yang aku mau. Saat sedang asyik hilir mudik di kawasan Myeong Dong, aku mendadak ingat kalau makanan hamster habis. Jadi aku putuskan untuk pergi ke pet shop saja untuk membelinya._

_Saat sampai di sana, aku sengajakan untuk melihat beberapa hamster. Kau tidak percaya kalau aku ingin membeli mereka semuaaa! Mereka semua terlihat lucu…!_

_Saat aku sedang asyik mengamati para hammy, aku merasa ada seseorang yang berdiri di sampingku. Awalnya sih biasa saja, tapi dia nampaknya sangat memperhatikanku. Aku menoleh, dan ternyata dia adalah KANG MIN HYUK! Drummer CN Blue itu!_

_DAN DIA MEMPERHATIKANKU!_

…_.tapi aku tidak tahu dalam artian apa dia memperhatikanku.. -_-_

_Dan kau tahu? Dia benar-benar tampaaan! / seumur hidupku melihat band-band di TV, hanya dia drummer yang punya muka pianis.. Imut dan tampan~..!_

_Bodohnya aku, aku langsung lari keluar dari Pet Shop karena gugup dan maluuu…_

_Huwaaaaaa~! XO_

**Jurnal 2**

_Aku bertemu Kang Min Hyuk lagi hari ini._

_Kami bertemu tadi sore sepulang sekolah. Saat itu aku sedang memberi makan Macaroon. Nyatanya dia juga ada di sana. Dia lewat dengan sepeda. _

_Dan hari ini aku tidak lari seperti kemarin.._

_Sulit dipercaya bahwa dia yang menghampiriku duluan. Dia bertanya apakah aku suka kucing atau tidak. Dari sana kita jadi membicarakan kucing. Dari cara bicaranya, aku tahu kalau dia orang yang sangat baik. Setelah sekitar 3 jam mengobrol (dan lebih banyak diam juga), kami berdua pulang dan dia mengantarku sampai rumah.._

**Jurnal 3**

_Belakangan ini aku sering bertemu dengan Kang Min Hyuk. Semakin lama aku sering bertemu dengannya, aku jadi semakin takut. Aku jadi takut kalau aku benar-benar suka padanya. Apa yang harus aku cela? Dia tampan, ramah, manis, baik, lembut dan sangat mengerti aku. Memang terdengar berlebihan, tapi aku benar-benar takut berniat untuk menjadi pacarnya. Entahlah, aku merasa aku sangat nol jika dibandingkan dengannya yang superstar._

**Jurnal 4**

_Hari ini Kang Min Hyuk bilang padaku kalau dia menyukaiku. Mungkinkah? Perempuan seperti aku? Aku takut dia tidak serius mengatakannya sementara sekarang aku menganggapnya serius. Aku langsung saja mengatakan 'ya' tanpa berpikir. Aku memang bodoh… _

_Hari ini hari pertama kami jadian. Dia mengantarkanku pulang ke rumah dan di depan rumah ia mencium keningku dan mengatakan 'selamat malam'._

_Setelah aku masuk ke dalam rumah aku benar-benar merasa bersalah. Pasalnya, aku benar-benar merasa bukan perempuan terbaik yang harus dia pilih. Ada seratus perempuan di luar sana yang mengantri untuk perhatiannya. Kenapa harus aku?_

**Jurnal 5**

_Hari ini aku bicara serius dengan Min Hyuk. Aku minta ia untuk merahasiakan hubungan kita dari siapa pun, termasuk teman-teman dekatnya. Awalnya ia bingung dan aku menjelaskan semuanya bahwa aku tidak siap untuk menjadi pacarnya di depan publik. Aku hanya ingin hubungan ini berjalan tanpa ada komentar dari pihak lain terhadapku maupun terhadap Min Hyuk. Setelah beberapa kali aku menjelaskan padanya, akhirnya ia mau setuju. Aku sangat senang ia dapat memahamiku. Jadi aku peluk dia saat itu juga. Terima kasih, Min Hyuk~.. :')_

* * *

Di tempat Min Hyuk…

Suasana sepi begitu terasa di vila pada jam itu. Semua isi satu kamar telah tertidur nyenyak sementara Min Hyuk tidak. Min Hyuk hanya tiduran di atas kasurnya sambil menatap kosong ke arah langit-langit. Pikirannya melayang. Hatinya sunyi sesunyi ruangan itu. Matanya tidak bisa terpejam barang sedetik pun walau sebenarnya Min Hyuk ingin sekali tidur.

Seketika pikirannya melayang. Bercabang. Ia mengingat kisah perjalanan kasmarannya dari awal hingga hari kemarin dengan seseorang yang 'baru saja' mengisi kisah hidupnya. Min Hyuk yang melankolis. Ia rela bernostalgia dengan kenangan lama yang mungkin saja dapat membuatnya menangis kembali.

Ia masih mengingat hari-hari sekolahnya saat tahun ajaran baru. Pada 3 bulan pertama sekolah itu ia bertemu dengan Yong Hwa, Jong Hyun dan Jung Shin yang kebetulan memang membutuhkan seorang drummer dan pianis dalam band mereka. Hari-hari Min Hyuk penuh dengan belajar, latihan band, bermain base ball dan sepak bola. Rasanya tidak ada yang lebih menyenangkan selain olahraga dan bermain drum bersama teman-temannya. Hidup Min Hyuk terasa penuh dan berarti saat semuanya berjalan seperti yang ia inginkan : drum dan olah raga.

Beberapa hari setelah ia menyadari hidupnya sudah begitu sempurna, seseorang datang..

Hari itu adalah hari pertama ia melihat perempuan yang begitu 'berbeda'. Saat itu Min Hyuk sedang berenang di kolam renang _indoor_ sekolah bersama teman-teman satu bandnya. Saat dia beristirahat di tepi kolam, ia melihat JI Hyun dan satu temannya sedang berdiri di dekat kolam. Temannya yang bernama Mae Ri membawa supucuk surat dengan wajah penuh ekspresi takut. Ji Hyun ada di belakang Mae Ri dan terus bergumam dengan arah pandangan ke punggung temannya itu, menunduk.

Hanya Min Hyuk yang melihat ada dua perempuan di sana.

Perhatian Min Hyuk teralih pada Mae RI yang begitu sulit melangkah dan sesekali mereka berdua terlihat panik. Setelah beberapa lama, Min Hyuk melihat Mae Ri berjalan dengan kepala tertunduk menuju ke arah Yong Hwa, Jung Shin dan Jong Hyun yang sedang makan sambil mengobrol di bangku. Ketika berada di dekat mereka, Mae Ri sempat diam sejenak lalu ia memanggil nama Yong Hwa dengan nada bergetar.

Suara Mae Ri menghentikan segala canda dan tawa ketiga cowok tersebut.

"Ya?" sahut Yong Hwa pada gadis di dekatnya itu dengan ramah.

Tanpa bicara, Mae Ri segera menyerahkan sepucuk surat pada Yong Hwa dengan kepala tertunduk malu.

Yong Hwa menerima surat dari Mae dengan ekspresi bertanya 'apa ini?'

Jong Hyun dan Jung Shin ikut terheran. Sementara ketiga temannya masih dalam keadaan bingung karena satu orang gadis, Min Hyuk sendiri malah asyik memperhatikan satu perempuan lagi yang berdiri di tepi kolam renang. Ia memperhatikan gadis itu dari jarak yang cukup jauh. Min Hyuk tidak tahu mengapa. Gadis itu biasa saja. Di bandingkan dengan temannya yang sedang berhadapan dengan Yong Hwa, tentu Mae Ri yang lebih cantik daripada dia.

"Aku harap kau mau menjawabnya. Permisi." Perempuan itu segera kabur dan menarik lengan Ji Hyun untuk keluar dari kolam renang _indoor_. Saat kedua perempuan itu pergi, Jung Shin dan Jong Hyun bersorak menggoda Yong Hwa yang baru saja mendapat surat cinta.

Hari kedua ia bertemu dengan perempuan itu adalah saat ia sedang bermain base ball. Ketika ia berhasil mencetak _score_, ia melihat perempuan itu sedang berjalan di dekat lapangan. Tatapannya lurus sekali. Entah mengapa, Min Hyuk seperti tersihir saat menatapnya.

Hari ketiga ia bertemu perempuan itu adalah saat ia dan teman-temannya sedang makan siang. Di sela-sela mengobrol bersama mereka, Min Hyuk melihat perempuan itu persis ada di depannya namun terhalang satu meja. Ia dapat melihat dengan jelas kalau perempuan itu sedang makan dengan sangat banyak dan lahap. Tanpa disadari, Min Hyuk jadi tersenyum sendiri. Ia juga dapat mendengar teman-teman perempuan itu berkata : _Ji Hyun kau mengerikan! Masa kau makan dua piring?! Nanti kau tidur di kelas lhooo…!_

Saat mendengar seseorang memanggil anak perempuan itu Ji Hyun, Min Hyuk merasa senang. _'Jadi namanya Ji Hyun,'_ pikirnya dalam hati.

Hari keempat ia bertemu dengan Ji Hyun adalah saat ia dan teman-temannya sedang asyik berdiskusi untuk tugas kelompok di perpustakaan. Di tengah diskusi, Min Hyuk melihat Ji Hyun sedang mencari tempat yang kosong dengan tiga buku yang cukup tebal berada di pangkuannya. Setelah Ji Hyun memutuskan untuk duduk di arah jam sepuluh Min Hyuk, gadis itu segera membuka bukunya dengan lemas sambil mendengarkan musik melalui headphone. Min Hyuk terus memperhatikan gerak-gerik gadis itu dari sejak awal ia datang. Ia melihat bagaimana gadis itu (sepertinya) mencari lagu favoritnya dari _music player_, bagaimana raut wajah perempuan itu saat membaca buku, bagaimana perempuan itu menulis, bagaimana perempuan itu membolak-balik halaman dari satu buku ke buku yang lain hingga meja besar yang di kuasai menjadi sangat berantakan. Ia juga melihat bagaimana mata perempuan itu dari yang asalnya terjaga, kini menutup sedikit demi sedikit. Ia terus memandanginya sambil tersenyum hingga akhirnya perempuan itu tertidur. Saat perempuan itu tengah tertidur, teman-teman Min Hyuk memutuskan untuk menyambung diskusinya di lain waktu. Alhasil mereka semua membereskan perabotan mereka, begitu juga dengan Min Hyuk. Namun, Min Hyuk punya niat usil yang menurutnya manis. Ia mengambil secarik kertas dan menulis sesuatu di kertas tersebut. Saat ia dan teman-temannya berjalan untuk pergi menuju pintu perpustakaan, mereka melewati Ji Hyun yang sedang tertidur di atas bukunya. Dengan cepat Min Hyuk menyimpan kertas yang baru saja ia tuliskan sesuatu di dekat gadis itu. Min Hyuk hanya tertawa cekikikan setelahnya.

Hari kelima adalah hari yang membuat Min Hyuk cukup merasa senang. Hari itu ia memutuskan untuk pergi jalan-jalan ke beberapa tempat. Sendirian tentunya. Setelah beberapa jam ia berkeliling di kawasan Myeong Dong, entah mengapa pada saat itu dia berhenti di depan satu pet shop. Ia benar-benar tidak punya alasan untuk mampir ke sana. Pada akhirnya dia tetap masuk ke pet shop itu. Min Hyuk berkeliling, melihat-lihat apa saja yang dipajang di sana.

Sedang asyik melihat beberapa barang, perhatian Min Hyuk terhenti oleh sesuatu yang familiar di inderanya. Ada suara dan bau tubuh yang dia ingat betul siapa pemiliknya. Ia mengikuti sumber suara dan bau tubuh tersebut. Min Hyuk mencari dari satu koridor rak ke koridor rak yang lain hingga ia sampai di bagian paling belakang, tempat hewan-hewan yang dijual berada.

Dan di sanalah ia, pemilik aura tubuh yang Min Hyuk cari. Seolah tidak percaya, Min Hyuk sedikit mendekatinya, menunduk sedikit untuk memastikan apakah betul perempuan yang sedang sibuk mengajak hamster bicara itu adalah Ji Hyun.

Ternyata Min Hyuk benar dan ia terdiam melihat perempuan itu.

Nyatanya Ji Hyun cukup sensitif. Ia menyadari kalau ada seseorang yang memperhatikannya sejak beberapa detik yang lalu. Ia menoleh sedikit demi sedikit ke arah Min Hyuk sementara Min Hyuk masih terdiam terpaku. Saat perempuan itu benar-benar menangkap sosok Min Hyuk di sampingnya, mata perempuan itu membelalak kaget. Ekspresi wajah gugupnya terpampang jelas. Dan entah karena alasan apa ia lari keluar dari pet shop dengan cepat. Terlalu cepat sehingga _our lovely boy_ tidak sempat bicara padanya.

Min Hyuk memang terlalu lambat. Ia tahu itu.

Sejak hari itu Min Hyuk merasa aneh pada dirinya. Ia tidak mau makan, ia kesulitan belajar, lebih lama dalam menghafal _chord_ lagu, badannya terasa lemas dan ia jadi terlalu sering tersenyum. Ia sadar kalau dirinya sedang kasmaran dengan perempuan beraura aneh yang ia temui di pet shop beberapa hari lalu. Hal yang membuat Min Hyuk merasa dirinya aneh, mengapa musti perempuan itu?


	4. Ch 4 : Still Loving You

Hari – hari sekolah telah kembali…

Siang itu seluruh murid di sekolah berjalan menuju aula. Sudah menjadi tradisi sekolah itu untuk mengadakan teater drama pada satu hari di minggu awal masuk sekolah. Drama teater kali ini bercerita tentang kisah cinta klasik antara Thiebe dan Pyramus.

Aula sudah dipenuhi oleh semua murid sekolah itu. Yong Hwa dan MinHyuk sudah duduk rapi di barisan penonton. Jong Hyun ikut bermain peran dalam teater yang akan dimainkan beberapa menit lagi dan Jung Shin berperan sebagai tim panitia pelaksana drama. Yong Hwa dan Min Hyuk duduk berdampingan di _shift_ paling kanan. Di samping kursi tempat Min Hyuk duduk ada tangga yang memisahkan _shift_ kanan dengan _shift_ tengah -yang memang lebih besar tempatnya daripada _shift_ kiri maupun kanan-.

Saat Yong Hwa sedang asyik mengobrol dengan teman-temannya yang lain, Min Hyuk menengok ke kiri-kanan, atas-bawah tanpa henti. Ia mencari sosok yang ia rindukan selama liburan hanya untuk mengetahui di mana sosok itu duduk dan dengan siapa sosok itu bersama. Sudah beberapa menit sejak ia masuk ke ruangan itu dan melakukan '_scanning'_ ke seantero aula. Sayangnya, Hyukkie tidak dapat menemukan sosok tersebut dengan mudah karena ada banyak sekali orang-orang di aula tersebut yang berseliweran.

Di saat acara sudah mau dimulai, Kepala Sekolah datang dan memberikan sambutan. Kehadiran beliau membuat semua murid kembali ke tempat duduknya dan mulai diam memperhatikan ke arah panggung. Begitu juga dengan Min Hyuk dan Yong Hwa yang mulai memperhatikan ke depan. Di saat itu, pandangan beberapa orang teralih dengan masuknya sosok yang dicari Min Hyuk. Ia berjalan dengan kepala tertunduk dan langsung menempati kursi di arah jam 10 Min Hyuk (_shift_ tengah, barisan ketiga dari depan). Min Hyuk terus memperhatikan sosok yang baru mengambil duduk tersebut. Rambut sebahu gadis itu membuat Min Hyuk rindu untuk membelainya, leher perempuan itu juga makin terlihat 'enak dipandang'. Sekelebat Min Hyuk jadi berpikiran sedikit kotor karena leher itu.

Sesaat kemudian muncul satu orang lagi. Pria. Begitu pria itu masuk ke aula, ia segera duduk di samping Ji Hyun. Mengetahui siapa cowok itu, Min Hyuk sangat kesal melihatnya. Semakin kesal lagi saat ia melihat bagaimana cowok itu berbicara pada Ji Hyun : senyum dan tatapan matanya. Min Hyuk sudah cukup terbakar cemburu saat itu. Tanpa ia sadari, Yong Hwa juga memperhatikan cowok dan cewek yang duduk di arah jam 10 mereka.

Yong Hwa berbisik pada Hyukkie. "Itu Woo Hyun dan Ji Hyun, kan?"

Min Hyuk menggangguk. Dengan tatapan masih ke arah Ji Woo _couple_.

Mendapat kepastian dari Hyukkie, Yong Hwa mengeluarkan ponselnya dan mengetik sebuah pesan singkat. Setelah selesai ia memasukkan lagi ponselnya ke dalam saku dan memperhatikan sambutan kepala sekolah yang masih berlangsung.

Beberapa detik kemudian kepala sekolah selesai memberi sambutan dan semuanya bertepuk tangan. Setelah kepala sekolah pergi ke belakang panggung, Woo Hyun mengambil ponselnya dan memeriksa folder pesan. Woo Hyun penuh dengan ekspresi tanda tanya saat membaca satu pesan baru dan ini membuat Ji Hyun penasaran.

"Kenapa?" tanya Ji Hyun pada Woo yang duduk di sampingnya.

Woo tidak menjawab.

Ji Hyun akhirnya ikut melihat ke arah monitor ponsel Woo Hyun. Keduanya saling bertatapan dan dengan kompak mereka mencari keberadaan Yong Hwa yang jauh ada di atas mereka. Saat Ji Woo _couple_ menemukan sosok tersebut, Yong Hwa melambaikan tangan. Tanpa sengaja mata Ji Hyun bergerak sedikit ke kanan dan ia melihat ada Min Hyuk di sana. Min Hyuk segera memalingkan wajah begitu ia merasa Ji Hyun sedang melihat ke arahnya. Ia terlalu cemburu untuk melihat Ji Woo couple yang sedang duduk berdampingan. Matanya pun –entah mengapa- ingin sekali melirik ke arah lain padahal baru beberapa detik yang lalu ia bergumam ingin melihat wajah Ji Hyun.

Senyum Ji Hyun pudar begitu mendapati Min Hyuk bersikap dingin kepadanya.

Ji Woo kembali melihat ke depan. Min Hyuk pun kembali melihat ke depan.

"Hyukkie, bagaimana pendapatmu mengenai Ji Woo couple? Mereka cocok, kan?" Yong Hwa berbisik.

"Biasa saja," jawab Min Hyuk singkat. Tatapannya masih ke depan, ke panggung di mana Jong Hyun mulai mengumbarkan aktingnya.

"Hei, kau tidak berpikir kalau kau dan Ji Hyun akan menjadi pasangan yang lebih cocok kan?"

Min Hyuk heran dengan pertanyaan hyung-nya. Ia melirik. "Maksud hyung apa?"

"Kau kan selalu menganggap biasa hal-hal lain jika kau tidak menjadi bagian dari hal itu."

Min Hyuk hanya menghembuskan nafas dan kembali menonton pertunjukan.

Keputusan Hyukkie dan Yong Hwa untuk menonton pertunjukan memang tidak patut disesalkan. Jong Hyun bermain sangat bagus dalam perannya sebagai tokoh utama pria yang sangat mencintai wanita pujaannya. Percintaan antara seorang tertampan dengan seorang perempuan tercantik dari Babylonia.

Hyukkie yang melankolis merasa ikut masuk ke dalam cerita tersebut. Ia akan tersenyum senang setiap ada adegan di mana kedua tokoh utama itu bermesraan. Sebaliknya, Min Hyuk akan sedih dan patah hati setiap ada adegan di mana sang pria dan sang wanita tersiksa karena cinta mereka yang tidak direstui siapapun. Lebih ekstrim, Min Hyuk menjadi sangat geram ketika adegan bercerita mengenai orang-orang yang dengan berbagai usaha mencoba memisahkan kedua sejoli dalam cerita tersebut.

Namun tidak hanya Hyukkie, ternyata semua murid terpesona dengan teater kali ini. Mata Ji Hyun -yang terpana dengan kebolehan akting para pemain teater- terus menatap ke depan tanpa berkedip. Woo Hyun yang duduk di sampingnya merasa 'gatal', ingin sekali melirik perempuan di sampingnya. Woo hanya tersenyum saat ia melihat ekspresi Ji Hyun yang begitu serius hingga mematung. Dengan modal sedikit agresif, Woo memberanikan diri untuk menyentuh tangan perempuan berkulit kuning di sampingnya. Saat tangan Woo menyentuh tangannya, Ji Hyun berpaling dari teater di depannya dan menatap Woo. Woo hanya tersenyum _charming_. Karena malu, Ji Hyun tidak sanggup membalas pandangan Woo. Ia hanya menunduk.

Merasa ada sesuatu yang bergerak di arah jam 10, Hyukkie segera melihat ke arah itu. Ia jadi lupa adegan teater di depannya saat ia melihat tangan Woo yang berada di atas tangan Ji Hyun, perempuan yang sebenarnya masih ia minati dengan sangat. Min yang kesal mengepal tangan dan menaruhnya di depan dahi. Karena Hyukkie adalah sosok yang emosional dan sensitif, ia tidak menyadari kalau air mata kini tengah mencuat dari sudut kelopak matanya yang kecil.

* * *

Hari sudah malam. Ji Hyun sudah sampai di depan rumahnya dengan Woo Hyun yang telah bersedia mengantar menggunakan motor baru.

"Terima kasih," ujar Ji Hyun sembari menyerahkan helm yang baru saja dipakai olehnya.

"Sama-sama. Kau yakin tidak mau ditemani? Diam sendiri di rumah tidak membuatmu takut? Aku bisa menemanimu sampai waktu tidur kalau kau mau," tawar Woo Hyun.

Ji Hyun menggeleng. "Tidak apa-apa. Aku sudah biasa, kok. Kau pulang saja. Besok ada kompetisi, kan? Kau harus cukup beristirahat."

"Benar? Yakin?" Woo Hyun memastikan.

Ji Hyun mengangguk sambil tersenyum.

"Ya sudah. Kalau kau butuh aku, telpon saja, ya? Aku ada di rumah Sung Jong untuk latihan sekarang."

"Baiklah."

Woo Hyun tersenyum dan segera melaju dengan sepeda motornya. "Daaahhh!"

"Dadaahhh~…" Ji Hyun melambaikan tangan dengan sedikit tertawa.

Setelah sosok Woo Hyun sedikit demi sedikit menghilang, Ji Hyun segera memasuki area rumahnya. Saat ia berbalik setelah menutup pagar, ia dikejutkan oleh seorang tinggi di hadapannya yang menghalangi jalan. Ji Hyun mendongak ke atas.

Kang Min Hyuk, dengan tatapan datarnya.

Ji Hyun masih cukup terkejut saat itu, tapi ia berusaha tenang dan mencoba melewati Min Hyuk. Min Hyuk menghalangi.

Ketika Ji Hyun berniat lewat dari sisi yang lain, MinHyuk menghalanginya lagi. Terus begitu hingga berkali-kali.

Ji Hyun menghirup nafas dan menghembuskannya dengan kencang.

"Kau mau apa?" tanyanya dengan sedikit intonasi acuh.

Min Hyuk menatap perempuan di depannya dengan ekspresi datar. Untuk pertama kalinya dalam seminggu ini ia memandang perempuan itu dari jarak yang sangat dekat setelah kemarin terasa sangat jauh. Ada rindu dan benci di hatinya yang tersamar. Matanya mulai berlinang air. Ia masih menatap perempuan itu.

"Kau kenapa?" tanya Ji Hyun lagi sembari melihat ke mata Min Hyuk. Hyukkie sendiri dapat melihat ada aura kebencian di mata perempuan itu.

Ingin sekali Min Hyuk mengatakan kalau ia masih menginginkan Ji Hyun untuk mengisi hari-harinya lagi tapi entah mengapa, sulit sekali.

Ji Hyun menunggu.

Saat ia merasa ia sudah terlalu lama menunggu, ia melewati Min Hyuk untuk masuk ke dalam rumahnya. Min Hyuk yang menyadari bahwa Ji Hyun akan masuk ke rumah segera mengejar Ji dan memeluknya dari belakang.

"Jangan.. jangan masuk dulu.."

Suara bergetar itu membuat Ji Hyun sedikit tersentuh.

"Tolong. Jangan lagi pergi.. aku tidak mau..," tambah lelaki yang memeluknya.

Ji Hyun melepas pelukan Min Hyuk, membalikkan badan dan menatap wajah lembut lelaki itu. Mata Min Hyuk sudah merah dan bengkak serta ada air yang turun dari sudut dalam matanya. Wajah lelaki itu pun memerah. Min Hyuk yang manja kini sudah kembali di mata Ji Hyun.

Ji sangat tersentuh melihat Min Hyuk seperti itu.

"Maafkan aku. Kemarin saat aku berkata kasar, kau harus tahu kalau sebenarnya aku benar-benar cemburu. Kau tahu kan aku tidak bisa melihatmu berdiri dengan cowok lain seperti itu. Aku masih menyukaimu, aku tidak mau kita putus. Maafkan aku…," ujar Hyukkie.

Ji Hyun hanya terdiam. Mulutnya tidak bisa terbuka, suaranya tidak bisa keluar. Setelah menunggu beberapa lama tanpa jawaban, Min Hyuk akhirnya menyerah.

"Kau lebih menyukai Woo Hyun daripada aku, ya?"

Ji Hyun masih terdiam, lidahnya terasa kelu sekali.

"Ya sudah.. tidak apa-apa," tambah Min Hyuk.

Min Hyuk mengambil tas yang ia simpan di kursi dekat pohon di halaman rumah itu. "Maaf sudah mengganggu dan membuatmu marah waktu itu."

Min Hyuk membungkukkan tubuhnya dan berjalan menuju pagar.

Ji Hyun yang masih bingung dengan suasana hatinya mencoba berpikir jernih. Ia ingin sekali berkata kalau ia masih menyukai Min Hyuk. Sangat amat suka. Namun, ia merasa ada lubang di hatinya yang harus ia tambal terlebih dulu. Ia berprasangka kalau ia menerima Min Hyuk kembali, Min Hyuk akan membuat lubang itu semakin besar. Saat ia mengangkat kepala, Min Hyuk sudah tidak ada di halaman rumahnya lagi.

* * *

Bel pulang sekolah sudah berbunyi. Semuanya dengan antusias membereskan apa yang ada di atas meja mereka dan memasukkannya ke dalam tas. Sedikit demi sedikit para murid keluar dari kelas dengan penuh semangat. Berbeda dengan yang lain, Min Hyuk memasukkan semua perlengkapannya ke dalam tas dengan perlahan, wajah lesu, dan tidak bergairah. Jika diperhatikan, mata kecil Min Hyuk penuh dengan aura dendam yang begitu dalam.

Saat Min Hyuk sudah siap untuk meninggalkan kelas, tiba-tiba..

"Min Hyuk-ssi?"

Min Hyuk menoleh ke sumber suara. Di kelas kini hanya tinggal dirinya dan seorang perempuan yang tidak pernah ia 'lihat' sebelumnya.

"Ada apa?" tanya Min Hyuk dengan mimik tidak ramah.

Perempuan di hadapannya terlihat canggung dan malu-malu. Ia menunduk dan seolah ingin mengatakan sesuatu. Sementara itu, lelaki muda di depannya menunggu dengan ekspresi wajah tidak suka.

"Kau masih ingat aku? Aku pernah mengirim pesan kepadamu saat kau habis manggung di Mark's Saturday. Aku mengatakan kalau aku ingin mengenal dirimu lebih jauh-"

"Ada seratus orang yang mengirimiku pesan singkat seperti itu. Kau yang keberapa?" Min Hyuk balik bertanya dengan ketus.

Perempuan itu makin merasa tidak enak. "Ohh.. ehmmm… Aku… aku menyukaimu setelah melihat CN Blue tampil di malam inagurasi tahun pertama. Selama ini aku tidak berani mengatakannya langsung karena aku malu. Aku hanya ingin mengenalmu saja karena aku menyukaimu, apa tidak boleh?"

Min Hyuk menatap datar wajah penuh harapan di depannya. Ia tidak menjawab dan langsung melewati gadis itu untuk keluar dari kelas.

* * *

"Ji Hyun~!"

Ji Hyun menoleh. "Ah, iya?"

Jong Hyun berlari menghampiri Ji Hyun dan tersenyum, lalu mereka jalan bersama.

"Kau melihat teater yang aku mainkan kemarin?"

"Ah.. iya, aku melihatnya." Ji Hyun menjawab sambil melihat ke depan. Ia tidak berani menatap Jong Hyun.

"Bagaimana menurutmu?"

"Bagus. Romantis klasik. Aku suka. Aktingmu juga bagus sekali." Ji Hyun menjawab dengan senyum.

"Terima kasih~. Hmm.. katanya kau pernah ikut teater saat SMP ya?" Jong Hyun mencoba agar percakapan tidak berhenti.

"Ahh.. itu.. sebenarnya itu bukan _club_ atau pertunjukan. Sekolah memang membuat kelas seni. Ada 4 kelas, _sih_. Karena teater menarik, aku pilih teater. Bukan pertunjukan sepertimu, hehe.."

"Oh begitu. Hey, Min Hyuk…!" mendadak Jong Hyun berteriak memanggil seseorang di depannya.

Mendengar nama Min Hyuk, Ji Hyun terdiam. Mendengar suara Jong Hyun, Min Hyuk membalikkan badannya di kejauhan. Ia baru saja keluar dari kelas saat itu.

Jong Hyun dengan segera menarik lengan Ji Hyun dan menghampiri Min Hyuk yang berdiri beberapa meter di depan mereka.

"Min Hyuk, dengan resmi aku perkenalkan kau dengan Kim Ji Hyun. Kalian belum saling kenal secara personal, kan?" Jong Hyun dengan senyum penuh bangga mendekatkan kedua insan yang ada di sisi kanan dan kirinya. Min Hyuk menatap lurus gadis di depannya sementara bola mata Ji Hyun bergerak kesana-kemari.

Jong Hyun memperhatikan mereka bergantian. Karena kedua 'kerabatnya' terdiam sangat lama, dengan inisiatif penuh Jong Hyun meraih tangan Ji Hyun dan Min Hyuk lalu memosisikannya saling berhadapan. "Ayo.. kenalan dulu dong~..."

Karena keduanya merasa tidak enak pada Jong Hyun, keduanya memutuskan untuk bersalaman.

"Kang Min Hyuk."

"Kim Ji Hyun."

Dengan perlahan Ji Hyun melepas tangannya kemudian mereka terdiam lagi.

"Nah~, karena kalian berdua sudah saling kenal, ayo kita ke ruang band bersama-sama~..!" Jong Hyun merangkul kedua orang itu di samping kiri dan kanan.

"Ruang band?" Ji Hyun menegaskan.

"He-uhm, lihat kami main band, yuk? Jangan khawatir, akan aku antar kau pulang sesudahnya." Jong Hyun menjawab sangaaaaaaaat ramah.

Ji Hyun hanya _nyengir_. Ia nampak bingung, "tapi akuuu…"

"Woi.. Ji Hyun..!"

Mendengar suara itu Ji Hyun segera memutar badannya. Dari tempat ia berdiri, ia melihat Woo Hyun sekitar satu meter ada di belakangnya.

"Jadi pulang _bareng_ tidak?" Woo Hyun menambah pertanyaan dari jauh.

"Ahh.. iyaaa!" balas Ji Hyun. "Maaf, tapi hari ini aku sudah janji dengannya. Lain kali?" tanya Ji Hyun pada Jong Hyun.

"Yaaah, sayang sekali. Baiklah. Hati-hati, ya?" Jong Hyun membalasnya sambil mengacak-acak rambut Ji Hyun.

Ji Hyun cukup 'terkesan' dan merasa aneh dengan tingkah Jong Hyun. Ia membalas dengan senyum dan segera berlari ke belakang menghampiri Woo Hyun. Dari jauh, tersurat senyum persaingan antara Woo Hyun dan Jong Hyun.

"Bagaimana menurutmu?" tanya Jong Hyun dengan penuh keceriaan sambil menyenggol Min Hyuk.

"Apanya?" Min Hyuk bertanya balik dengan ekspresi ditekuk.

"Ji Hyun. Aku bicara padanya barusan dan mengajak ia menonton latihan band kita." Jong Hyun menjawab dengan setengah berbisik.

Min Hyuk setengah tertunduk dengan ekspresi datar, cukup cemburu. "Kenapa musti dia sih?"

"Maksudnya?"

"Hmph! Kau tidak lihat dia tadi pulang dengan siapa? Woo Hyun menyukai Ji Hyun itu berita lama. Mereka juga sudah dekat sejak tahun awal. Peluang Woo Hyun dengan Ji Hyun itu lebih besar dari pada Ji Hyun denganmu, kan?"

"Ohhh, jadi karena itu. Buatku selama dia masih berstatus 'bukan pacar Woo Hyun', aku akan mengejarnya," jawab Jong Hyun dengan senyum penuh percaya diri.

"Terserah kau saja lah."

Setelah kejadian Min Hyuk dan Ji Hyun yang 'berkenalan' kembali, suasana di ruang band terasa makin memanas bagi Min Hyuk. Jong Hyun kini banyak bercerita mengenai Ji Hyun : Ji Hyun yang terpeleset di kamar mandi, Ji Hyun yang tidur di kelas, Ji Hyun yang datang kesiangan, Ji Hyun yang mendapat nilai tertinggi untuk ujian biologi, Ji Hyun yang menjawab presentasi proyek dengan lancar, Ji Hyun yang membaca buku tentang kucing saat istirahat, Ji Hyun yang mendengarkan lagu-lagu klasik The Bee Gees saat guru tidak ada, Ji Hyun yang banyak makan saat istirahat makan siang, Ji Hyun yang sekelompok dengan si A dan si B, Ji Hyun yang akan melukis wajah Jong Hyun untuk tugas seni rupa nanti, dan blablabla. Semuanya serba Ji Hyun!

Min Hyuk hanya bisa diam berpura-pura mendengarkan sambil menahan emosi di hati dan panas di kepalanya. Di luar dugaan, Yong Hwa dan Jung Shin cukup tertarik dengan 'kehidupan Ji Hyun' yang diceritakan oleh Jong Hyun. Min Hyuk jadi bertanya pada dirinya : jika dia yang 'mengenalkan' Ji Hyun pada Yong Hwa dan Jung Shin terlebih dulu, akankah reaksi mereka berdua seantusias ini?

Jujur, Min Hyuk menyesal tidak melakukan itu.


	5. Ch 5 : They're

Setiap kali selesai menunjukkan performa di atas panggung, CN Blue selalu memberi salam dan ucapan terima kasih kepada seluruh pengunjung Mark's Saturday yang bersedia menonton dan memberikan tepuk tangan untuk mereka.

Min Hyuk merasa lemas dan _capek_ setelah menabuh drum tanpa henti selama dua jam malam itu. Ketika ketiga temannya pergi untuk minum _soft drink_ dan beristirahat di _backstage_, Min Hyuk memutuskan untuk pergi ke bar dan meneguk beberapa minuman yang bisa membuatnya merasa lebih ringan, hidup dan lupa akan permasalahannya akhir-akhir ini.

Saat ia menunggu minumannya dibuatkan oleh bartender, ia mendengar suara yang dikenalnya.

"Oppa?"

Min Hyuk menoleh.

Perempuan di kelas waktu itu.

Setelah Min Hyuk tahu siapa yang memanggilnya barusan, ia memilih untuk kembali memperhatikan bartender yang sedang membuatkannya minuman.

"Oppaaaa…?"

Min Hyuk menoleh lagi.

Perempuan itu terdiam lagi.

Min Hyuk berbalik lagi.

"Oppaaaaaaaa~!"

"Apaaaaaaaa?!" balas Min Hyuk kesal.

Perempuan itu merengut. "Maaf."

Min Hyuk kembali berpaling dari perempuan itu. "Tch."

"Oppaa…?"

Min Hyuk menoleh lagi dengan ekspresi kesal di wajahnya. "Hmmm?"

"A… aku serius ingin mengenalmu lebih jauh!"

Min Hyuk memperhatikan gadis itu dari atas hingga bawah. Ia mengaku kalau perempuan itu terlihat sangat cantik dengan _vintage dress_ hitam polkadot, sepatu kulit coklat tua model Paris abad ke-14, _bowler hat_ coklat, kulit putih pucat dengan mata yang belo bersinar, rambut hitam di ikat dua di bawah, bibir mungil merah dan tingginya yang sekitar 175cm. Ia juga nampak manis dan menarik. Jika harus dibandingkan dengan Ji Hyun, tentu gadis ini tiga kali lipat lebih cantik.

"Ini minumannya." bartender menyerahkan segelas margarita pada Min Hyuk.

"Kau cantik. Carilah laki-laki lain." Min Hyuk meneguk minumannya seolah ia tidak peduli pada gadis itu.

Mulut gadis itu menganga dan matanya membesar. "Cari laki-laki lain?! Kau pikir aku ini perempuan macam apa, hah?!" suara perempuan itu makin nyaring.

Min Hyuk melihat ke arah perempuan itu lagi. "Semua perempuan sama saja. Hari ini kau bilang kau menyukaiku, besok malam kau akan menerima tawaran pria lain untuk mengantarmu pulang. Semua perempuan begitu, kan?"

Min Hyuk kembali ke posisi awal. Sementara itu, perempuan yang menjadi lawan bicaranya menatap sosok Min Hyuk dengan tatapan penuh amarah dan tanya.

Setelah terdiam beberapa lama, perempuan itu memutuskan untuk pergi. Sementara itu, Min terus meneguk margaritanya hingga habis dan dilanjutkan dengan beberapa gelas minuman beralkohol lain.

* * *

Pada jam istirahat siang itu kantin dipenuhi dengan para siswa yang sibuk melahap makanan masing-masing. Suasana begitu hidup karena suasana makan yang diselingi dengan candaan bersama kawan semeja. Hari itu Min Hyuk makan dengan cukup lahap. Ia makan semeja dengan Jong Hyun, Jung Shin dan Yong Hwa yang sibuk membicarakan seorang guru matematika di kelas mereka.

Tiba-tiba ketiga teman Min Hyuk itu mengganti objek.

"Eh.. eh, itu Woo Hyun, kan?" Yong Hwa menghentikan kegiatan makan saat melihat Woo Hyun di arah jam 12.

Kedua temannya menoleh ke arah yang di tuju Yong. Min Hyuk masih sibuk makan.

"Wah, benar. Dia rupanya serius mendekati Ji Hyun, ya?" ujar Jong Hyun.

"Eh..eh.. dia ngasih surat, lho!" Jung Shin mengutarakan apa yang ia lihat.

Min Hyuk jadi berhenti makan. Ia jadi ikut melihat ke depan.

Sementara ketiga temannya meributkan soal Jong Hyun yang belum juga mendekati Ji Hyun untuk 'penembakan', Min Hyuk hanya terdiam sambil memandang adegan di depannya : Woo Hyun memberi surat pada Ji Hyun di hadapan banyak orang dengan tatapan yang begitu romantis. Begitu Woo Hyun pergi, semua teman-teman Ji Hyun yang duduk semeja dengannya langsung menggodai gadis itu. Mereka bersiul dan tertawa karena wajah Ji Hyun yang begitu merah.

Kesal, Min Hyuk memakan makanannya lagi lebih cepat.

* * *

Kelas hendak dimulai sebentar lagi. Min Hyuk sudah duduk di bangkunya sambil memandang ke luar jendela. Ia menyandarkan kepalanya ke kaca dengan perasaan campur aduk. Marah, kesal, cemburu, tapi rindu dan ingin kembali pada Ji Hyun. Namun entah mengapa sangat sulit sekali baginya untuk mengatakan '_I Love You'_ pada Ji Hyun di malam itu.

"Oppa?"

Suara itu tidak membuat Min Hyuk beranjak dari posisi nestapanya. Ia masih terdiam dengan tubuh lemas dan tatapan kosong.

Perempuan yang tadi memanggil namanya langsung duduk di depan Min Hyuk. Kebetulan bangku itu masih kosong di tinggal pemiliknya.

"Oppa, maaf karena aku mengganggumu di _club_ kemarin. Harusnya aku tidak begitu. Kau kelelahan dan aku malah mengganggumu. Maafkan aku, ya?" perempuan itu membungkukkan kepalanya sedikit.

Min Hyuk tidak bereaksi. Ia masih terdiam menatap pohon di luar kelas. Perempuan di hadapannya jadi ikut terdiam mendapati Min Hyuk seperti itu.

"Ah, aku berani taruhan Ji Hyun akan menerimanya."

"Bagaimana kau yakin? Ji Hyun suka tipe cowok menawan dan _cool_ seperti Jong Hyun. Aku yakin dia akan lebih memilih Jong Hyun sebagai pacarnya."

Perhatian Min Hyuk sedikit teralih setelah mendengar percakapan dua perempuan yang baru saja masuk ke kelasnya. Ia melihat ke arah dua perempuan itu yang kini tengah duduk di bangku masing-masing sambil terus membicarakan Ji Hyun.

Dua anak perempuan itu, Soo Jung dan Sun Young adalah dua teman terbaik Ji Hyun sejak tahun pertama.

'_Apa yang mereka bicarakan tadi?'_

'_Ji Hyun..? Woo Hyun..? Jong Hyun.. ? Menerima? Tipe cowok dan… pacar..?'_

'_Woo Hyun akan menembak Ji Hyun?'_

Seketika tubuh Min Hyuk jadi penuh keringat dingin, jantungnya berdegup makin kencang, matanya bergerak kesana - kemari. Ia dapat menyimpulkan apa yang akan terjadi berdasarkan apa yang ia dengar dari dua teman terbaik Ji Hyun barusan. Otak Min Hyuk serasa di ambil oleh sesuatu yang lain, ia tidak dapat berpikir dengan jernih. Min Hyuk risih sendiri dalam hati.

'_Apa yang harus aku lakukan?'_

* * *

Sore itu -sehabis kelas usai- Ji Hyun melangkahkan kakinya ke belakang kapel sekolah. Ketika ia sampai, ia melihat ke kiri dan ke kanan seperti sedang mencari seseorang.

Saat Ji Hyun yakin dirinya masih sendirian di sana, tiba-tiba…

"Ahhh, ini siapaa?! Woo Hyun?" Ji Hyun panik dan berusaha melepaskan kedua tangan yang menutupi matanya. Ketika terlepas, Ji Hyun membalikkan tubuhnya dan mendapati Woo Hyun tertawa senang sambil memegangi perut.

"Tuh kan, kamu!" Ji Hyun mencubit pipi Woo Hyun yang masih tertawa.

"A…Ampunnn…! Ahahahahahahhaa!"

Ji Hyun melepas cubitan dengan ekspresi sebal terpancar di wajahnya.

Woo Hyun pun mulai menenangkan diri. Perlahan tertawanya mulai mereda dan ia menatap mata Ji Hyun dengan tatapan paling romantis yang pernah ada.

Ia mendekati tubuh dan meraih kedua tangan Ji Hyun. Genggaman tangan itu begitu erat dan tatapan mereka kini saling beradu.

"Boleh aku jadi pacarmu?" Woo Hyun bertanya dengan sangat lembut.

Ji Hyun _blushing_. "A… apaa?"

Woo Hyun tersenyum dan memerah. "Aku ingin menjadi pacarmu, bolehkah?"

Ji Hyun jadi terpaku, kaget dengan pernyataan Woo Hyun barusan. Untuk selanjutnya, ia bingung harus menjawab apa.

"I…itu..aku…"

Woo Hyun menunduk, tersenyum dan menatap Ji Hyun. "Kau mau menolakku, ya?"

Ji Hyun jadi semakin panik dan gugup. "Eh? Bukaaann…! A.. aku hanya.. hanya.. aku kaget. Aku tidak menyangka kau akan bilang seperti tadi, jadinyaa…"

Woo Hyun menunggu. Ji Hyun masih panik dan gugup sendiri.

Woo Hyun tersenyum lagi. "Ya sudah, kalau kau tidak bisa menjawab sekarang tidak apa-apa. Aku akan menagih jawaban darimu tiga minggu lagi. Itu cukup, kan?"

Ji Hyun menatap Woo Hyun dengan tatapan bersalah. "Benar tidak apa-apa?"

Woo mengangguk. "Ya, aku yakin aku bisa bertahan selama itu. Aku sudah menunggu berbulan-bulan, meyakinkan diriku sendiri untuk menanyakan hal ini padamu. Apa ruginya menunggu tiga minggu lagi?"

Ji Hyun tersenyum kecil lalu mengangguk.

"Kau mau pulang sekarang? Aku antar, ya?"

"Ah, boleh.."

Demikianlah Ji Hyun dan Woo Hyun mengakhiri harinya di belakang kapel sore itu. Mereka berdua berjalan bersama menuju tempat parkir dengan suasana canggung. Sementara itu, seseorang yang memperhatikan mereka berdua sejak beberapa menit yang lalu hanya bisa terduduk dan termenung di semak-semak. Dia duduk dan memeluk lututnya erat-erat dan tanpa ia sadari, ia menangis. Ia sedih sekaligus marah pada dirinya sendiri saat itu.

* * *

Di rumahnya, Ji Hyun terdiam di atas ranjang memikirkan kata-kata Woo Hyun saat senja barusan. Woo Hyun, teman laki-laki pertamanya di SMA kini berniat untuk naik ke posisi yang lebih tinggi dan tidak Ji Hyun harapkan. Sejam penuh ia berbagi cerita bersama beberapa temannya mengenai hal itu dan jawaban mereka sama : terima Woo Hyun. Saat ditanyai alasan untuk jawaban masing-masing, dengan kompak pula mereka menjawab : dia tampan, supel, ramah, tinggi, punya suara yang indah, bentuk tubuh bagus, Ji Hyun gadis beruntung karena mendapatkan Woo Hyun, dan lain-lain.

Ya, Ji Hyun tahu dirinya memang sangat beruntung. Ji Hyun juga tahu kalau Woo Hyun adalah sosok yang diidamkan banyak perempuan di sekolah mereka setelah Myung Soo, Yong Hwa dan Jong Hyun.

Tapi ini tidak mudah…

Min Hyuk adalah orang pertama yang terbesit sosoknya di kepala Ji Hyun saat Woo Hyun memberinya kalimat kasih sayang sore tadi.

'_Bagaimana dengan Min Hyuk?' _

Jauh di dalam hatinya ia masih dengan amat sangat menyukai laki-laki berparas lembut dan polos itu. Tidak mudah menghapus Min Hyuk –cinta dan pacar pertamanya- yang telah mengisi hari-harinya selama sebulan kemarin.

Beberapa kali dalam semenit, Ji Hyun menatap ponselnya dan memandangi nomor ponsel Min Hyuk. Ia bingung apakah harus benar-benar mengakhiri atau mengulang semuanya dari awal.

Ji Hyun butuh Min Hyuk.

Jauh di rumah lain, Min Hyuk butuh Ji Hyun untuk membuat dia lebih bersemangat lagi.

Beberapa kali dalam semenit, Min Hyuk menatap ponselnya dan memandangi nomor ponsel Ji Hyun. Ia bingung apakah ia harus benar-benar merelakan atau memperbaiki semuanya yang salah.

* * *

"Oppaa?!" suara cewek itu mengagetkan Min Hyuk yang sedang termenung di kelas sendirian. Namun sekaget apapun Min Hyuk, ia tetap tidak peduli pada gadis itu.

..

..

"Oppaa.. oppaaa~.." kali ini ia mengikuti Min Hyuk dari kelas hingga ruang latihan band. Dengan 'oppa' yang terus keluar dari mulutnya selama perjalanan 'mengantar' Min Hyuk, cewek itu cukup menjadi pusat perhatian bagi siapapun yang dilewati Hyukkie dan dirinya.

Saat Hyukkie sampai di ruang band dan menutup pintu **TEPAT** di depan wajah perempuan itu, untuk pertama kalinya –dalam detik itu- ia tidak mendengar kata 'oppa' lagi.

Ketiga temannya yang sudah siap dengan instrumen masing-masing terdiam melihat Hyukkie.

"Ada apa?" tanya Yong Hwa.

Min Hyuk hanya mengangkat bahu lalu mengambil _drum stick_ dari tasnya. "Ayo latihan."

"Eh, tapi dia siapa? Mungkin dia mau nonton kita latihan band?" tanya Jung Shin.

"Sudahlah. Biarkan saja," jawab Min Hyuk.

Ekspresi Min Hyuk yang kurang menyenangkan membuat ketiga temannya tidak bertanya lagi. Detik selanjutnya, mereka memulai latihan band.

* * *

"Oppaa~!"

'_Suara itu lagi!'_ geram Min Hyuk dalam hati. Ia menengok ke atas.

Di area bangku penonton ia melihat perempuan yang mengganggu kehidupannya akhir-akhir ini sedang melambaikan tangan dengan penuh antusias dan tersenyum lebar kepadanya.

Min Hyuk hanya menatap perempuan itu dengan tampang terganggu.

Perempuan itu kini turun ke lapangan basket dan menghampiri Min Hyuk dengan senyum lebar di bibirnya.

"Maumu apa sih?" tanya Min Hyuk dengan ketus.

"Aku kan sudah bilang, aku ingin mengenalmu lebih jauh. Aku tidak peduli berapa lama kau akan ketus seperti ini kepadaku, yang jelas aku tidak akan mudah menyerah~!" Perempuan itu begitu bersemangat.

"Hhh~… siapa namamu?"

Perempuan itu terperanjat senang. "Namaku Hwang Yoo Ra!"

Min Hyuk jadi malas melihat perempuan itu kegirangan sendiri. "Aku Kang Min Hyuk. Sudah kenal, kan? Sekarang pergilah."

Min Hyuk mengambil bola basket di lantai dan melemparnya ke dalam ring.

"Bukan kenal seperti itu~! Kalau namamu sih aku sudah tahu. Maksudku kenal dalam arti lain," ujar perempuan itu.

Min Hyuk memandang Yoo Ra. "Kalau begitu kenal seperti apa yang kau maksud?"

"A… maksudku kenal yang…"

"Kenal seperti apa, HAH?! Kau ingin aku menjadi pacarmu?! Kau tidak sadar apa selama ini aku tidak mempedulikanmu?! Jika aku tidak mempedulikanmu, itu tandanya AKU TIDAK MENYUKAIMU!" Min Hyuk yang kesal membentak Yoo Ra tepat di depan wajahnya.

Yoo Ra yang terkejut dengan sikap Min Hyuk tiba-tiba menunduk dan menangis. "Ma.. maaf.. habis aku sangat menyukaimuu, aku ingin selalu berada di dekatmu. Kalau kau tidak menyukaiku juga tidak apa-apa, tapi aku benar-benar ingin selalu berada di sampingmu…"

Mendengar penjelasan cewek itu yang disertai dengan tangisan membuat Min Hyuk jadi sedikit merasa bersalah. Ia tahu betul memperlakukan _fan_ dengan buruk itu bukan tindakan yang baik dan ia menyadari kesalahannya tersebut.

"Maa.. maaf.. aku tidak bermaksud jahat terhadapmu. Akhir-akhir ini aku sedang merasa tertekan, jadi…."

Yoo Ra masih menangis dan Min Hyuk tidak tega melihatnya. Dengan lembut, tangan Min Hyuk menuntun tubuh Yoo Ra untuk mendekat ke tubuhnya. Ia berusaha menenangkan Yoo Ra dengan memeluk dan membelai rambutnya pelan-pelan. "Jangan menangis lagi, ya? Aku mohon, maafkan aku."

Yoo Ra masih menangis dan lambat laun perasaan Min Hyuk luluh. Jika ia ingat tindakan Yoo Ra akhir-akhir ini yang 'mengganggunya', sebenarnya –jika dipikirkan baik-baik- tidak nampak sedikit pun niat jahat dari gadis tinggi tersebut. Yoo Ra hanya berusaha untuk berdekatan dengannya walaupun cara yang ditempuh memang membuat Min Hyuk merasa sebal.

"Baiklah. Mulai sekarang kita dekat, ya? Kau boleh menonton kita main band, kita akan mengobrol di saat makan siang, kita akan mengerjakan tugas bersama, apapun boleh. Itu yang kau mau, kan?"

Mendengar tawaran itu membuat Yoo Ra melepas pelukan Min Hyuk dan menatap cowok di depannya dengan mata sembab. "Benarkah?"

Min Hyuk mengangguk dengan lembut dan manis. "Ya, boleh." ^^

Perempuan itu tersenyum dan dengan antusias ia memeluk tubuh Min Hyuk erat-erat. Mendapati gadis itu begitu senang, ada senyum kecil di wajah Min Hyuk. Ia balas memeluk Yoo Ra serta mengelus-elus punggungnya.

Setelah hari itu, Yoo Ra dan Min Hyuk selalu bersama. Saat istirahat, saat pulang sekolah, saat mengerjakan tugas, hari Sabtu dan Minggu pun mereka habiskan berdua.

Tibalah hari di mana Min Hyuk berniat memperkenalkan Yoo Ra pada ketiga personil CN Blue yang lain.

"Hyung, Jung Shin?" kepala Min Hyuk muncul dari balik pintu ruang band.

Yong Hwa dan Jung Shin yang sedang mengelap gitar dan basis mereka segera menengok ke arah Hyukkie. "Oh, hai."

Min Hyuk menengok ke kiri dan ke kanan. "Jong Hyun-hyung mana?"

Yong Hwa dan Jung Shin angkat bahu.

Min Hyuk menarik kepalanya keluar. Dari dalam ruangan, Yong Hwa dan Jung Shin bisa mendengar Min Hyuk sedang berbicara dengan seseorang di luar.

Beberapa detik kemudian pintu kembali dibuka dari luar dan Min Hyuk menggandeng seorang perempuan berparas cantik ke dalam ruang band tersebut.

"Hyung dan Jung Shin, perkenalkan, dia Yoo Ra, teman sekelasku."

"Salam kenal. Aku termasuk penggemar berat kalian. Namaku Hwang Yoo Ra." Yoo Ra membungkukkan tubuhnya.

Yong Hwa dan Jung Shin terdiam. Sesaat kemudian Yong Hwa membalas dengan senyum ramah nan charmingnya. "Ah iya, salam kenal jugaa.."

Tiba-tiba pintu ruang band dibuka lagi oleh seseorang. Muncullah Jong Hyun yang bergembira riang dan ia juga menarik seseorang masuk ke sana. Ji Hyun.

Saat saling bertemu, mata Ji Hyun dan Min Hyuk saling beradu. Seketika raut wajah Min Hyuk berubah menjadi murung.

"Yong Hwa, Jung Shin, Min Hyuk, ini dia tamu kita hari ini, Kim Ji Hyun~!" Jong Hyun dengan senyum manisnya memperkenalkan perempuan yang kini tangannya sedang ia genggam erat-erat.

Setelah Jong Hyun bicara seperti itu, Yong Hwa dan Jung Shin segera mencarikan _spot_ yang nyaman untuk Ji Hyun agar bisa duduk. "Ayo Ji Hyun, Yoo Ra, duduk di sini saja. Maaf ya, ruangnya sempit," ujar Yong Hwa.

Ji Hyun yang mendapat sambutan hangat _malah_ bingung melihatnya.

"Kenapa?" tanya Jong Hyun ramah pada perempuan yang memiliki inisial nama sama dengannya, dekat sekali dengan wajah gadis itu.

"Ah, tidak.. apa-apa." Ji Hyun menjawab canggung.

"Duduklah di situ. Kalau kau lapar atau haus, ambil saja sesuatu dari dalam kulkas, oke? Aku dan Min Hyuk sudah menyiapkan beberapa makanan di sana."

"I…iya.."

Ji Hyun dan Yoo Ra kini duduk rapi di tempat yang telah disediakan. Sementara itu, CN Blue bersiap di posisi mereka masing-masing.

"Oke, satu.. dua… ti-" Yong Hwa memulai aba-aba.

"Ah, sebentar, Yong!" Jong Hyun yang memotong aba-aba Yong Hwa tiba-tiba menaruh gitar dan bergegas mencari sesuatu di tasnya.

Ia mengambil headphone.

Setelah mendapatkan headphone dari dalam tasnya, ia berjalan menghampiri Ji Hyun dan memakaikan headphone itu ke kepala Ji Hyun dengan begitu _gentle_.

Melihat itu, Min Hyuk yang ada di balik drum merasa panas. Tidak mau kalah dengan Jjong, Min Hyuk juga meraih headphonenya dan memakaikan itu ke kepala Yoo Ra.

Yong Hwa dan Jung Shin hanya tersenyum geli.

"Pas tidak?" Jong Hyun bertanya seraya melayangkan _killer smile_ pada Ji Hyun.

Ji Hyun _blushing_. "I.. iyaa.."

Jong Hyun tersenyum lagi. "Kau baru pertama kemari, aku tidak mau telingamu rusak." Jong Hyun mengelus-elus kepala Ji Hyun dengan senyum mautnya. _"Enjoy the show, lady~.."_

Ji Hyun tersipu malu.

Min Hyuk masih tidak mau kalah. Ia berbisik pada Yoo Ra -tapi Ji Hyun masih dapat mendengarnya-. "Aku akan bermain bagus hari ini untukmu. Lihat aku, ya?"

Yoo Ra _blushing_ dan mengangguk dengan cepat.

Lagu pertama yang dimainkan CN Blue pada latihan hari itu adalah Naran Namja dan yang kedua adalah Don't Say Goodbye.

Selama dua lagu itu dimainkan oleh CN Blue, Kang Min Hyuk dan Ji Hyun menyiratkan ekspresi yang sama : menikmati dan merasa lagu itu ditujukan untuk mereka berdua.

Setelah beberapa menit latihan, Jong Hyun mengambil dua botol minuman dan menghampiri Ji Hyun lalu duduk di sampingnya. "Kau pasti haus. Ini?" Jong Hyun menyodorkan minuman kepada Ji Hyun.

"Ah, terima kasih." Ji Hyun menerimanya dengan senang hati. Kebetulan minuman itu merupakan produk favoritnya. Tanpa ragu, Ji Hyun segera meneguk minuman tersebut.

Jong Hyun memperhatikan dengan senyum manis mengembang di bibirnya. "Kau manis juga, ya? Menyegarkan seperti minuman itu."

Ji Hyun yang mendengar itu langsung tersedak. Seketika Jong Hyun, Jung Shin dan Yong Hwa yang kaget menghampiri Ji Hyun untuk menenangkannya. Sementara Min Hyuk dan Yoo Ra yang diam di pojok ruangan hanya memandang.

Hanya memandang.

Bagi Min Hyuk, tidak hanya memandang. Ia merasa mentalnya makin di uji saat ia harus melihat bagaimana manisnya Jong Hyun pada perempuan yang masih menjadi tambatan hatinya.


	6. Ch 6 : Date Impact

**Review Section :**

** bluelu : Sippp.. ^^**

**..**

* * *

..

Dari hari ke hari, Jong Hyun dan Ji Hyun semakin dekat. Mereka sering menghabiskan waktu bersama seperti Min Hyuk dan Yoo Ra. Seluruh anggota CN Blue tahu akan kedekatan Ji Hyun dan Jong Hyun. Jika Jung Shin dan Yong Hwa mendukung JongJi _couple,_ Min Hyuk merasa kedekatan Jong Hyun dan Ji Hyun bagaikan mimpi buruk. Mau sehebat apapun usahanya dalam mendukung _couple_ JongJi, Min Hyuk tetap tidak bisa merelakan Ji Hyun begitu saja. Tidak hanya Min Hyuk, ada satu orang lain yang tidak bisa menerima kedekatan JongJi.

"Jong Hyun?" sapa seseorang pada Jjong saat ia menukar sepatu di _locker_.

"Ah, hai Woo Hyun," balas Jjong.

"Hei, aku perlu bicara padamu."

"Soal apa?" Jjong masih sibuk menalikan sepatunya.

Woo Hyun terdiam sejenak, memikirkan kata-kata yang pantas untuk dilontarkan.

"Kau tahu kan bagaimana perasaanku ke Ji Hyun?" tanya Woo Hyun akhirnya.

Jjong mendongak ke atas, tersenyum. "Hmm.. aku tahu, kok."

"Berhubungan dengan itu, kudengar kau akhir-akhir ini sering menghabiskan waktu dengannya. Benarkah?"

Jjong mengangguk sembari berjalan bersama Woo Hyun. "Ya. Kami kan sekelas, jadi kurasa tidak apa-apa."

"Bukan itu maksudku, tapi… apa kau…?" Woo Hyun bertanya dengan penuh keraguan.

Jjong menatap Woo Hyun. Mereka berdua kini berdiri di dekat tangga, saling berhadapan. "Ya?"

"Hmm.. maksudku, kau tidak memiliki perasaan khusus pada Ji Hyun, kan?"

Jong Hyun tersenyum. "Sayangnya, aku punya. Aku baru sadar kalau dia cukup menarik dan menyenangkan. "

Woo Hyun tersenyum sinis. "Ya. Dia memang begitu. Ya, aku harap, kau ingat kalau dia adalah incaranku. Itu saja."

"Aku ingat, kok. Kalian belum berpacaran, kan? Jadi aku rasa sah-sah saja karena dia belum ada yang punya," balas Jjong.

Kini mata Woo Hyun dan Jong Hyun saling beradu. Tajam dan mematikan.

"Ya. Belum. Tinggal seminggu 2 hari lagi waktu yang tersisa untuknya."

"Persaingan sehat?" Jong Hyun mengulurkan tangannya.

Woo Hyun yang awalnya agak heran akhirnya setuju untuk bersalaman. "Oke, persaingan sehat."

Mereka berdua berjabat dengan saling meremas tangan. Mata mereka beradu, senyum persaingan pun tersungging di bibir masing-masing.

* * *

"Pagi Ji Hyun~…"

"Eh? Pagi, Jong Hyun~.."

Jong Hyun berdiri di samping meja Ji Hyun, memperhatikan apa yang Ji Hyun lakukan. "Apa itu?"

"Oh, ini.. aku sedang membuat boneka."

Jong Hyun terheran. "Boneka?"

"Iya, hitung-hitung sekalian belajar menjahit. Hehe.."

Jong Hyun terdiam dan mengangkat alisnya. Mendadak ia punya ide dan segera duduk di hadapan Ji Hyun. "Hey Ji Hyun, hari Sabtu nanti kau ada acara tidak?" tanya Jong Hyun dengan senyum mautnya.

"Eh? Tidak ada. Kenapa?" Ji menatap Jjong dengan ekspresi penuh tanya.

"Mau menemani aku nonton film tidak?"

"Nonton? Nonton film apa?"

"Kita putuskan saat sampai di bioskop saja. Bagaimana?"

Ji Hyun terdiam sejenak. "Boleh."

Jong Hyun riang. "Oke. Hari sabtu jam 8 pagi. Aku yang akan menjemputmu. Tenang saja, aku ada motor. Oke?"

Ji Hyun tersenyum lalu mengangguk. "Baiklah."

* * *

Sabtu pagi, Ji Hyun sudah siap dengan dress putih dan bandana tosca. Tepat jam 8 pagi, terdengar suara klakson motor dari kamar Ji Hyun. Ia segera berlari menuju jendela dan mengintip ke luar. Di luar ia melihat Jong Hyun dengan jaket kulit hitam dan helm putih menutupi wajahnya.

"Kau sudah siap?" teriak Jjong dari bawah.

"Ya..! Tunggu sebentar!"

Ji Hyun segera turun dari kamar di lantai dua dan pamit pada ibunya yang sedang membaca majalah di ruang tamu. Setelah Ji Hyun keluar dari rumah, ia melihat Jong Hyun yang sudah menenteng helm hitam di tangannya.

Ji Hyun mengambil helm hitam itu dan memakainya.

Selama Ji Hyun memakai helm, Jong Hyun memperhatikan perempuan itu dari ujung rambut hingga ujung kaki. "Kau terlihat lebih baik seperti ini."

"Hah?"

"Kau manis dengan pakaian seperti ini."

Ji Hyun tersenyum malu. "Kau juga tampan sekali dengan jaket kulit."

Jong Hyun _menyengir_.

Setelah Ji Hyun selesai memakai helm dan naik ke atas motor, Jong Hyun memacu motornya menuju suatu tempat di tengah kota dengan kecepatan medium.

* * *

Setengah jam kemudian mereka sampai di sebuah mall besar dengan konsep _france shop center_. Setelah memarkirkan motor, Ji Hyun dan Jong Hyun langsung menuju ke bioskop untuk melihat jadwal film yang akan tayang. Ketika mereka berdua sedang berdiskusi mengenai film apa yang akan di tonton, tanpa sengaja Ji Hyun melihat Min Hyuk sedang bersama dengan seorang perempuan di sebuah toko kado. Ji Hyun jadi terpana melihat Min Hyuk yang bersama dengan wanita lain. Ia bahkan tidak mengindahkan panggilan Jong Hyun yang berkali-kali menyebut namanya.

"Ji Hyun?" Jjong menepuk bahu Ji.

"Eh, iya?"

"Jadinya kau mau menonton film apa?"

"Hmm.. apa yaa? Bagaimana kalau…"

Belum selesai Ji Hyun berbicara, kali ini Jong Hyun yang melihat ke suatu _spot_ dan ia berteriak. "Min Hyuk!"

Min Hyuk yang sedang bersama dengan Yoo Ra mencari asal suara yang memanggil namanya. Saat ia melihat Jong Hyun di depan kaca bioskop, ia mengajak Yoo Ra untuk menghampiri Jjong.

"Hei kalian. Sudah lama?" Jong Hyun menyapa Min Hyuk dan Yoo Ra.

"Belum. Kami baru saja tiba. Kau kenapa tidak telpon?" tanya Min Hyuk.

"Ahh, aku juga baru sampai. Maaf.. maaf.. aku lupa karena terus memikirkan film apa yang bagus. Ya kan, Ji Hyun?"

Mendengar nama Ji Hyun, Min Hyuk jadi agak gugup. Ia tidak sadar kalau ada perempuan di samping Jjong selama beberapa detik mereka mengobrol tadi. Perempuan itu juga membelakangi Min Hyuk dan Yoo Ra. Saat Ji Hyun membalikkan tubuhnya, Min Hyuk melihat Ji Hyun yang sudah lama tidak ia lihat : Ji Hyun yang dandan –seperti- setiap kali mereka berdua pergi kencan.

"Kau…" Min Hyuk jadi terbata karena melihat Ji Hyun.

"Yup. Aku membawa Ji Hyun. Kenapa? Dia cantik, kan? Tidak kalah dengan Yoo Ra-mu.." Jong Hyun melingkarkan lengannya di pundak Ji Hyun.

Min Hyuk terdiam. Ia bingung harus berkomentar apa. "Hmm.."

"Yong Hwa-hyung mana? Jung Shin juga?" Jong Hyun mengalihkan pembicaraan.

"Yong Hwa-hyung dan Mae Ri memutuskan untuk pergi ke tempat lain. Jung Shin tidak ada kabar," jawab Min Hyuk.

"Ahh, begitu. Oh iya, kalian mau menonton film apa? Ji Hyun, kau sudah tentukan filmnya?" Jong Hyun bertanya sembari mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah Ji Hyun yang menunduk.

"Hmm? Aku ingin menonton film horror saja," jawab Ji Hyun dengan nada sangat rendah.

"Film horror? Aku juga mau! Oppa oppa, kita ikut nonton, yuk?" Yoo Ra jadi angkat suara sambil menarik-narik lengan baju Min Hyuk.

Min Hyuk dengan cemberut dan tatapan datar mengangguk. "Baiklah."

"Kalau begitu, ayo?" Jong Hyun –dengan lengannya yang masih bersandar di bahu Ji Hyun- masuk ke area dalam bioskop dan mengantri di loket. Sementara itu, Min Hyuk dan Yoo Ra duduk di kursi tamu dekat bar popcorn.

Dari kejauhan, Min Hyuk memperhatikan Ji Hyun yang dipeluk oleh hyung-nya. Sebagai orang yang sudah lama bersama dengan Jjong, Min Hyuk tahu benar kalau ada sesuatu yang 'menghinggapi' hyungnya akhir-akhir ini. Ia jadi lebih mudah tersenyum, nampak sangat bahagia sekali.

'_Apa benar hyung sedang jatuh cinta?'_

_Dan…_

'_Apakah Ji Hyun juga merasakan hal yang sama dengan hyung?'_

'_Apa Ji Hyun benar-benar sudah melupakan aku?'_

Min Hyuk hanya bisa memandang dari kejauhan. Ia memperhatikan bagaimana Ji Hyun tersenyum setiap kali Jjong bicara padanya. Dan tertawa. Ji Hyun sulit tertawa seperti dirinya. Tapi dengan Jjong-hyung, Ji Hyun tertawa begitu lepas.

_I'm crying by myself there but_

_As my tears stopped I'm laughing but_

_after leaving you alone_

_I'm wandering around here with memories I can't erase_

_I know well that I can't say anything_

_even so I'm searching for you but_

_I know well you won't change your thoughts but_

_I still can't forget you_

Nam Woohyun – Time (English Translation)

..

Setelah menunggu beberapa lama, kini Min Hyuk, Yoo Ra, Jong Hyun dan Ji Hyun memasuki teater di mana film akan diputar. Mereka duduk di _shift_ tengah, barisan kedua dari belakang, pas di tengah-tengah dengan posisi duduk : Jong Hyun - Ji Hyun - Min Hyuk - Yoo Ra.

Film yang ditonton oleh mereka berempat cukup membuat tegang. Saat ada adegan di mana tokoh dalam film sedang ketakutan karena merasa ada hantu di sekelilingnya, Ji Hyun yang ikut tegang tiba-tiba terperanjat saat ada sesuatu menimpa bahunya.

Ternyata kepala Jjong –yang tertidur- jatuh ke pundaknya.

Ji Hyun yang heran dan kaget hanya memandangi kepala Jjong, _speechless_.

Min Hyuk yang merasakan adanya gerakan dari orang di sampingnya melirik. Ketika mengetahui apa yang terjadi, ia menggigit bibir bawahnya sebagai pertanda ia sedang cemburu dan mencoba menahannya.

Dengan perlahan, Ji Hyun memindahkan kepala Jjong untuk kembali bersandar di kursinya. Saat bahu Ji Hyun sudah bebas, Ji Hyun kembali menonton film di depan.

Saat Yoo Ra dan Ji Hyun sedang tegang menonton (mata mereka hanya tertuju ke layar), Min Hyuk malah merasa tidak keruan. Ia _jealous_ karena Jjong sempat tidur di bahu Ji walau hanya sebentar. Dengan otaknya yang panas dan hatinya yang terus meminta Ji Hyun, Min Hyuk mencoba untuk 'menggapai' Ji Hyun kembali. Dengan penuh hati-hati, Min Hyuk menggerakkan tangannya menuju tangan kiri Ji Hyun yang berada di atas tangan kursi.

Sedikiiiiiit lagii tangan mereka bersentuhan….

ARGHHHHHH!

Satu isi bioskop teriak karena adegan di film.

Min Hyuk yang ikut kaget hanya bisa menggigit bibir, kesal karena 'usaha'nya gagal. Tangan Ji Hyun pun kini ada di depan mulut karena refleks bergerak saat semua orang berteriak tadi. Alhasil, selama film di putar setelahnya, Min Hyuk hanya diam dengan wajah tertekuk. Ia sangat tidak menikmati filmnya.

Beberapa menit kemudian film selesai dan bioskop kembali terang. Ji Hyun dan Yoo Ra yang sangat menikmati film kini menghabiskan minuman mereka yang tersisa untuk 'menetralisir' perasaan. Karena semua pengunjung bioskop sedang berjalan menuju pintu keluar, Ji Hyun memutuskan untuk membangunkan Jjong saat itu.

"Jong Hyun, filmnya udah selesai. Bangun dong~.." Ji Hyun menepuk-nepuk lengan Jong Hyun.

Bukannya bangun, kepala Jong Hyun yang tadinya menghadap langit-langit malah jadi menghadap Ji Hyun.

Ji Hyun _blushing_ melihat wajah tidur pangeran ala Jong Hyun. Walau begitu, ia tetap berusaha untuk membangunkan. "Jong Hyun? Jong Hyun?" kali ini Ji Hyun menepuk Jjong lebih kencang dan cepat.

"Hm?" Jong Hyun membuka sedikit matanya.

"Nah, ayo kita keluar?" Ji Hyun bicara lagi agar Jong Hyun benar-benar bangun.

Mata Jjong masih sangat sedikit terbuka. Ia mencoba bangkit dari tempat duduknya dengan suara khas ala orang baru bangun tidur. Ia mengangkat tubuh dan kepalanya yang masih pening. Bukan untuk berdiri, ia _malah_ mengangkat tubuhnya yang tadi tersandar di kursi ke arah Ji Hyun. Dengan kondisi mata yang masih agak tertutup, ia mencium Ji Hyun tepat di bibir.

Min Hyuk menganga. Yoo Ra _bengong_. Ji Hyun terdiam.

Setelah itu, Jong Hyun kembali ambruk di kursinya.

Satu hal yang Min Hyuk lupa mengenai hyung-nya itu : ia sering berbuat 'kotor' saat tertidur.

* * *

Suasana berubah menjadi aneh. Setelah keluar dari bioskop, mereka memutuskan untuk pergi ke kafe es krim di wilayah mall itu. Jjong dan Ji duduk di sebelah jendela sedangkan Hyuk dan Yoo ada di samping mereka. Hyuk-Yoo dan Jjong-Ji duduk terpisah. Masing-masing _couple_ duduk di meja untuk dua orang dan hanya _space_ kecil yang memisahkan mereka berdua.

Suasana terasa tidak menyenangkan. Setelah keluar dari bioskop, Min Hyuk terus diam dan terlihat sangat malas untuk bicara. Yoo Ra juga jadi ikut terdiam karena Min Hyuk. Ji Hyun juga hanya bisa diam karena kurang dari jarak 30 cm di hadapannya ada pria yang baru saja -dalam keadaan tidak sadar- mencium bibirnya. Sedangkan Jjong, dia adalah satu-satunya orang di _double date_ hari itu yang masih bersikap seperti biasa : ceria, melakukan hal aneh, memainkan es krim yang di suguhkan padanya, dan lain-lain. Jjong bertingkah seperti tidak pernah terjadi apa-apa.

Tidak sabar karena suasana yang mencekam, Jjong mencoba mencairkan suasana.

"Hey, kita mau ke mana lagi setelah ini?" Jjong bertanya ke arah Min Hyuk dan Yoo Ra.

Min Hyuk tidak bereaksi. Tangannya yang satu menopang dagu dan yang satunya lagi mengaduk-aduk es krim miliknya yang sudah cair. Tatapannya datar ke arah es krim.

Yoo Ra yang mulai senang karena ada perubahan atmosfer menjadi bingung saat melihat Min Hyuk yang begitu datar. Ia mencoba merayu Min Hyuk. "Oppa, bagaimana kalau kita ke kebun binatang? Pasti akan sangat menyenangkan! Bagaimana?"

"Hmmm." Min Hyuk menjawab sekenanya.

Yoo Ra tersenyum kegirangan lalu menoleh ke arah Jjong. "Oppa, habis ini kita ke kebun binatang, ya? Boleh, kan?"

Jjong mengangkat alis dan mengangguk. "Tentu." Jong Hyun tersenyum.

Setelah meninggalkan kafe es krim, mereka menunggu bis di sebuah terminal yang sangat sepi pengunjung. Saking sepinya, Ji Hyun menguap lebar karena mengantuk.

Dua namja di sampingnya memperhatikan.

"Kau mengantuk, ya?" tanya Jong Hyun dengan ramah.

"Em!" Ji Hyun yang masih gugup karena kejadian di bioskop tadi mengangguk dengan cepat.

Dengan senyum tersungging di bibir, Jong Hyun segera memosisikan kepala Ji Hyun untuk bersandar di bahunya dan mendekap bahu gadis itu. Ji Hyun kaget.

"Tidurlah. Bisnya masih lama. Kau pasti lelah, ya?" Jong Hyun mengelus-elus lengan Ji yang ada di pangkuannya.

Melirik hyung yang mencoba bermesraan dengan 'mantan kekasihnya' membuat Min Hyuk merasa jengkel. Ia kepanasan.

Karena Ji Hyun benar-benar mengantuk, perlahan-lahan matanya mulai tertutup. Jong Hyun tersenyum saat memperhatikan bagaimana gadis di sampingnya tertidur. Ia kemudian melihat ke arah Min Hyuk dan Yoo Ra yang juga memperhatikan mereka.

"Dia manis, ya?" Jong Hyun berbisik ke Min Hyuk.

Min Hyuk membuang muka saat ditanyai pertanyaan itu sementara Yoo Ra terhanyut melihat adegan romantis di depan matanya.

Hampir dua puluh menit kemudian, keempat penanti bis di cerita ini mulai bosan menunggu. Jong Hyun ikut tertidur dengan Ji Hyun yang masih ada di dekapannya, Min Hyuk mendengarkan lagu dari I-Phone, dan Yoo Ra sibuk _chatting_ dari handphonenya.

Tiba-tiba satu ide terbesit di otak Yoo Ra. Ia bangkit dari tempat duduk dengan handphonenya lalu berjalan mengendap-endap ke hadapan Jong Hyun dan Ji Hyun. Min Hyuk yang bingung hanya memperhatikan.

"Hana, dul, set~..," gumam Yoo Ra dengan amat pelan.

Klik.

Yoo Ra memotret Jong Hyun dan Ji Hyun yang sedang tertidur pulas. Setelah mendapat satu jepretan dengan hasil yang memuaskan, Yoo Ra kembali ke tempat semula ia duduk dan terus memperhatikan handphonenya dengan penuh sukacita.

"Oppa, lihat~..." Yoo Ra memperlihatkan hasil bidikan kameranya ke Min Hyuk sebentar. Di foto itu, Ji Hyun dan Jong Hyun terlihat sangat _innocent_. Mereka tidur seperti bayi.

Min Hyuk terus diam memperhatikan Ji Hyun yang terlelap di pangkuan pria lain sementara Yoo Ra asyik sendiri dengan ponselnya. Min Hyuk melihat bagaimana rupa Ji Hyun yang begitu polos saat ia tertidur. Ia ingat saat-saat dulu ketika ia selalu datang ke perpustakaan hanya untuk melihat wajah gadis itu dengan mata yang terpejam. Min Hyuk rela duduk seharian hanya untuk memperhatikan gadis itu tidur dari jauh. Saat itu ia memiliki keinginan untuk meminjamkan bahunya pada Ji Hyun setiap kali gadis itu mengantuk. Sayangnya, keinginan itu belum pernah tercapai. Kini gadis itu malah bersandar di bahu pria lain.

Min Hyuk menggigit bibir bawahnya. Dengan ragu, ia menggerakkan tangannya menuju tangan Ji Hyun yang hanya berjarak sekitar 3 cm dari dirinya.

_I love you – now I'm afraid to say it  
I love you – will I ever be able to tell you again?  
Honestly, I can't find any courage so I just live each day with bitter smile_

Deg deg

Deg deg

Jantung Min Hyuk berpacu dengan cepat. Ia masih terus berusaha menggapai tangan kekasihnya dengan penuh hati-hati. Ia tidak mau Yoo Ra melihat apa yang ia lakukan sekarang dan ia juga tidak mau Jong Hyun dan Ji Hyun terbangun menyadari apa yang sedang ia lakukan.

_I keep breaking down, I keep getting weaker  
Take me out from being trapped in these thick memories_

Satu

Dua

Tiga

Berhasil.

Tangan Ji Hyun kini ada di genggamannya sekarang. Betapa leganya Min Hyuk saat ia berhasil meraih tangan itu, tangan yang dulu selalu ia cium dan rasakan kelembutannya setiap kali Ji Hyun bersama dengannya.

Min Hyuk merindukan tangan itu. Rasanya sudah seperti berabad-abad yang lalu tangan itu hilang. Min Hyuk juga merindukan Ji Hyun, pemiliknya.

Wajah Ji Hyun memerah dan Min Hyuk senang memandanginya. Tangan yang lembut itu semakin ia dekap dengan erat. Tidak ingin rasanya ia melepaskan tangan itu.

_Just like the beginning when I wasn't tainted by reality, when I didn't know how to calculate  
I want to go back to the times when I approached you with just my heart alone  
I'm still hurting at the growing memories_

TVXQ – How Are You

..

..

Sesampainya di kebun binatang, Yoo Ra mengajukan diri untuk membeli beberapa cemilan sementara Jong Hyun memutuskan untuk pergi membeli tiket masuk. Ketika Jong Hyun pergi bersama Yoo Ra, tinggal Min Hyuk dan Ji Hyun berdua. Berdiri di antara kerumunan orang banyak dengan atmosfer yang tidak menyenangkan.

Min Hyuk dan Ji Hyun masing-masing merasa canggung.

Di tengah kecanggungan dan keramaian itu, Min Hyuk memberanikan dirinya.

"Kau menyukai hyung?"

Pertanyaan itu membuat Ji Hyun memperhatikan Min Hyuk. "Apa?"

"Hmm.. kau menyukai Jong Hyun-hyung atau tidak?" Min Hyuk bertanya dengan pandangan lurus ke depan.

Ji Hyun memandangi pria di sampingnya yang lebih tinggi. "Jong Hyun? Biasa saja."

Min Hyuk tidak percaya. "Jangan bohong."

Ji Hyun terkekeh. "Memang biasa saja, kok! Memangnya apa urusanmu? Aku kan jalang. Aku bebas menentukan siapa saja yang berhak masuk ke kehidupanku dan yang tidak."

Tersirat sedikit kesedihan dari wajah Min Hyuk. Ia menatap gadis di sampingnya dengan tatapan _cool_ namun kesepian. "Ji Hyun, apa aku masih berhak di kehidupanmu?"

Ji Hyun terdiam mendengarnya. Ekspresi kesal yang baru saja mencuat dari wajahnya tadi tiba-tiba memudar. Ia membalas tatapan Min Hyuk yang masih serius menunggu jawaban darinya. Ji Hyun gugup menjawab pertanyaan itu. "A..akuu… aku.."

Belum selesai Ji Hyun menjawab, tiba-tiba Min Hyuk memeluk gadis itu dengan erat dan langsung mencumbu bibirnya. Ji Hyun yang terkejut segera melepaskan diri dan menampar namja itu. "Apa yang kau lakukan?! Apa kau benar-benar berpikir kalau aku adalah perempuan jalang, hah?!"

Ji Hyun meninggalkan Min Hyuk begitu ia selesai bicara. Min Hyuk hanya diam memikirkan kebodohan yang baru saja ia lakukan. Min Hyuk tahu bahwa Ji Hyun pasti akan marah jika ia cium. Akan tetapi, perasaan cemburu Min Hyuk hari itu begitu besar. Ia tidak rela kalau bekas bibir Jong Hyun ada di bibir Ji Hyun yang menurut Min Hyuk terasa sangat manis. Ia ingin menghapus 'jejak bibir' hyungnya itu agar hanya 'jejak bibirnya' lah yang ada di bibir Kim Ji Hyun.

Min Hyuk tahu itu bodoh dan ia tetap melakukannya.

Ji Hyun terus berlari sambil menangis. Ia malu, kesal, marah, senang, tapi juga benci. Ia merasa semuanya begitu mudah bagi Min Hyuk : tidak ada maaf dan hanya ada cumbuan di tengah-tengah khalayak umum. Di sisi lain, ia senang nyatanya Min Hyuk masih peduli pada dirinya. Namun dari semuanya, ia paling mengingat rasa benci. Benci akan perkataan Min Hyuk tentang 'wanita jalang'. Tindakan Min Hyuk tadi hanya membuat Ji Hyun benar-benar merasa seperti wanita jalang sungguhan.

"Ji Hyun? Kau kenapa?" tiba-tiba ada Jong Hyun menghampirinya. "Kenapa kau menangis?"

"Tidak apa-apa. Aku mau pulang saja, oppa. Sampai besok."

"Ji Hyun?" Jong Hyun menarik lengan Ji Hyun agar Ji Hyun tidak pergi. "Aku temani kau pulang, ya?"

* * *

"Ji Hyun dan Jong Hyun kenapa pulang berdua, ya?"

Min Hyuk hanya terdiam murung.

"Oppa, kau kenapa? Sejak tadi murung begitu?" Yoo Ra bertanya dengan ekspresi khawatir pada pria di sampingnya.

"Tidak apa-apa. Aku hanya lelah."

"Ah, begitu. Eh oppa, menurutmu bagaimana dengan _couple_ JongJi? Mereka cocok ya kalau aku pikir-pikir. Ji Hyun kan tipe anak yang pendiam tapi anggun, Jong Hyun pendiam berani dan berkharisma. Kurasa mereka berdua bersimbiosis. Ji Hyun dapat menenangkan Jong Hyun dan Jong Hyun dapat melindungi Ji Hyun. Kurasa aku akan mendukung _couple_ ini karena menurutku mereka memang cocok!"

Min Hyuk hanya terdiam mendengarnya walau dalam hati ia merasa sakit mendengar kata-kata Yoo Ra.

"Ah, sudah sampai lagi. Oppa mau langsung ke bar kah?" mereka berdua telah sampai di depan apartemen Yoo Ra.

"Ah, kurasa iya." Min Hyuk menjawab dengan ekspresi datar.

Yoo Ra terus memandangi Min Hyuk dengan senyum manisnya.

"Kenapa?" tanya Min Hyuk.

"Aku ingin melihatmu tersenyum dulu," jawab Yoo Ra dengan manja.

Min Hyuk menghembuskan nafas dan segera memasang senyumnya yang manis. Yoo Ra senang sekali.

"Syukurlah." Yoo Ra membelai rambut Min Hyuk dengan lemah lembut sekaligus merapikannya. Karena tinggi Yoo Ra sekitar 175 cm, dia tidak kesulitan saat menggapai kepala Min Hyuk. Tidak berapa lama kemudian, tiba-tiba gadis cantik itu menempelkan bibir merahnya ke bibir Min Hyuk. Hanya beberapa sekon sampai Yoo Ra melepas bibirnya.

Yoo Ra _blushing_, tersenyum malu dan menunduk. Sementara Min Hyuk yang terkejut hanya bisa diam.

"Oppa, kau harus tahu. Seumur hidup aku tidak pernah merasakan perasaan indah seperti ini. Hanya padamu aku merasakannya. Kuharap cepat atau lambat, kau akan mengalami perasaan yang sama. Kau suka dengan perempuan yang hanya melihat dirimu saja, kan?"

Min Hyuk menatap mata perempuan di hadapannya.

Yoo Ra tersenyum. "Akulah orangnya. Hanya aku perempuan yang akan terus melihatmu." Kalimat terakhir bernada sangat serius. Yoo Ra tersenyum lagi. "Hati-hati ya di perjalanan menuju bar. Mungkin nanti aku akan menyusul ke sana setelah menyelesaikan pekerjaan rumah. Sampai nanti."

Yoo Ra meninggalkan Min Hyuk yang masih terdiam di depan apartemennya. Sampai beberapa menit setelah Yoo Ra masuk, Min Hyuk masih berdiri terpaku di sana.

* * *

Suasana di Mark's Saturday malam itu sungguh meriah. Kehadiran CN Blue setiap minggu ternyata sangat dinanti-nantikan oleh para pengunjung setia bar itu. CN Blue membawakan 15 lagu termasuk I'm Sorry, Won't Go Home Without You dari Maroon 5, One Last Cry Brian McKnight dan Where You Are.

Ada yang berbeda dengan Min Hyuk di hari itu. Saat lagu Where You Are dan I'm Sorry dibawakan, ia memukul drumnya lebih keras daripada biasa. Ketiga member CN Blue yang lain merasakan itu, tapi mereka mencoba mengabaikan.

Selesai manggung, mereka menuju ke ruang tunggu untuk istirahat. Saat baru saja mereka duduk dan menikmati berbagai makanan yang disediakan, muncul beberapa fans wanita dari CN Blue yang datang untuk meminta foto dan tanda tangan. Sebagai band yang ramah, tentu mereka menyambut baik niat para fans. Kebanyakan dari mereka ingin berfoto bersama Yong Hwa dan Jong Hyun.

Di antara banyak wanita yang datang, ada satu perempuan yang paling mencolok. Ia cantik, rambut bergelombang, wajah manis, tubuh langsing dan tinggi, mata bulat besar, dan hidung mancung. Dengan mini dress biru tua berbelahan dada cukup rendah, perempuan itu tampak sangat seksi. Ia datang untuk berfoto bersama Jong Hyun.

Ketika semua fans sudah meninggalkan ruangan itu, hanya wanita seksi tersebut yang tetap tinggal dan terus mengobrol bersama Jong Hyun. Perempuan itu nampak amat sangat menyukai Jjong dan Jjong pun nampak amat senang bisa mengobrol dengannya. Yong Hwa, Jung Shin dan Min Hyuk hanya memperhatikan mereka berdua dari jauh.

Sekitar setengah jam wanita itu ada di sana. Saat ia pergi, Yong Hwa dan Jung Shin menggoda Jong Hyun karena beruntung memiliki fans secantik wanita tadi. Jong Hyun hanya tersenyum.

Saat yang lain merecoki Jong Hyun, Min Hyuk hanya terdiam. Entah mengapa mendadak ia merasa muak dan sebal.

Suasana sedang ceria dan segar saat itu ketika tiba-tiba Min Hyuk merusaknya. "Bagaimana dengan Ji Hyun?"

Yong Hwa, Jung Shin, dan Jong Hyun langsung terdiam. "Ji Hyun?"

"Kau bilang kau menyukai Ji Hyun. Jika benar, kenapa kau begitu mempedulikan wanita tadi? Kau tidak berpikir mengenai perasaan Ji Hyun?"

Jung Shin terkejut melihat Min Hyuk yang marah. "Tunggu. Memangnya kenapa dengan Ji Hyun?"

"Kalau hyung benar-benar menyukainya, harusnya hyung jangan melihat wanita lain. Ji Hyun pasti akan sakit jika tahu."

Yong Hwa hanya tersenyum, menahan tawa. Jong Hyun menggigit bibir bawahnya. "Aku memang menyukai Ji Hyun, tapi aku juga tidak bisa memungkiri kalau wanita tadi benar-benar cantik. Kau lihat sendiri kan bagaimana? Bukan hal yang salah kan kalau aku juga memuji penampilannya?"

"Menilai fisik seseorang itu sangat sampah."

"Tapi itu kan manusiawi…" Jong Hyun mulai membalas dengan nada agak tinggi dan menekan.

Yong Hwa dan Jung Shin yang ada di sana mencoba menengahi. "Hei.. hei, sudahlah. Ayo kita nikmati saja pizzanya. Nanti kalau keburu dingin kan jadi tidak enak." Jung Shin mencoba tersenyum walau situasinya sedang tegang. Sementara itu, kedua mata Min Hyuk dan Jong Hyun saling beradu ketajaman.

"Min Hyuk, kurasa kau sedang lelah. Kau kan drummer, pasti tenagamu banyak terkuras. Tidurlah dulu. Aku akan menungguimu tidur dan nanti kita akan pulang bersama. Oke?"

"Yong Hwa, kau terlalu baik padanya. Harusnya kau jangan terus-terusan membuat ia bertingkah seperti bayi. Ia kan sudah dewasa. Untuk merayu seorang gadis pun dia tidak mampu. Dasar bocah."

Min Hyuk semakin emosi mendengarnya. Tanpa bicara, Min Hyuk segera menarik kerah baju yang dipakai Jong Hyun. Yong Hwa dan Jung Shin makin panik.

"Min Hyuk, sudahlah. Lagipula ini semua urusan Jong Hyun. Jong Hyun yang menyukai Ji Hyun, kenapa kau yang marah? Mungkin Jong Hyun punya cara sendiri untuk mendekati Ji Hyun."

Mendengar Jung Shin, Min Hyuk tidak bisa berkata apa-apa. Ia baru sadar kalau ia dan Ji Hyun bukanlah 'siapa-siapa' di mata umum. Karena kesal, Min Hyuk akhirnya keluar dari ruangan itu dan pergi ke meja bar untuk minum-minum. Min Hyuk terus menenggak alkohol yang sebenarnya dapat membuat ia mabuk walau hanya dengan beberapa teguk saja. Matanya semakin terasa berat dan tubuhnya makin terasa panas. Saat gelas keempat selesai ditenggaknya, ia tidak sadarkan diri.


	7. Ch 7 : Days

**Review Section :**

**#Danactebh : sipp.. thank you udah baca.. :)**

**Cr Song : CN Blue - One of A Kind**

..

* * *

..

Siang itu Min Hyuk membuka kedua matanya. Kepalanya terasa pusing dan berat sekali. Badannya juga terasa sakit dan panas.

'_Di mana ini?'_ pikirnya dalam hati.

Tiba-tiba ia mendengar suara dan terlihat satu sosok menghampirinya.

"Ah, Min Hyuk? Kau sudah bangun? Kebetulan, baru saja aku membuat roti isi. Makanlah?"

Pandangan Min Hyuk masih kabur. "Jung Shin?"

"Ya? Ah, kau mabuk berat semalam. Karena tidak mungkin untuk pulang ke rumahmu, jadi aku bawa kau untuk menginap di rumahku saja. Aku sudah bilang pada keluargamu kalau kau ada di sini untuk mengajariku berbagai tugas sekolah. Kuharap aku berbohong dengan baik, hehe.."

'_Aku mabuk berat?'_ pikir Min Hyuk dalam hati.

Kepalanya masih terasa amat pusing. Badannya juga terasa panas padahal ia tidak memakai sehelai baju pun kecuali celananya. Saat ia menggerakkan kakinya, ia merasakan sesuatu yang basah.

"Jung Shin, apa ini? Rasanya basah dan lengket.."

Jung shin melihat ke arah Min Hyuk. Begitu ia melihat ranjang Min Hyuk yang basah, Jung Shin tersenyum nakal. "Wah, Min Hyuk. Kau bermimpi melakukan 'itu' ya? Dengan siapaa~?" Jung Shin menggoda.

"Ah? Aku tidak mengerti apa yang kau bicarakan." Min Hyuk memegangi keningnya yang terasa sangat sakit.

"Ahhhh~.. jangan pura-pura tidak tahu. Hei, bagaimana dengan rupa perempuannya? Cantik tidak?"

"Jung Shin, aku benar-benar tidak mengerti." Min Hyuk masih memegangi kepalanya yang terasa amat sakit.

"Hhh~.. ya sudah, kalau kau sudah sadar nanti, lepaskan _bed covernya_, ya? Ibu menyuruhku untuk ke pasar. Sampai nanti, tampan."

Jung Shin keluar dari kamar itu dan meninggalkan Min Hyuk yang masih terbaring tidak berdaya.

Setelah beberapa menit berbaring, Min Hyuk mencoba bangkit dan mencuci _bed cover_ yang telah dikotori olehnya. Selesai mencuci, Min Hyuk menjemur _bed cover_ itu di atap rumah Jung Shin. Dari tempat itu Min Hyuk dapat melihat gedung-gedung tinggi di sekitarnya. Pemandangan yang cukup bagus dan angin yang berhembus membelai kepalanya menimbulkan kesegaran tersendiri. Rasanya pusing dan berat yang baru saja mendera sedikit berkurang sekarang.

Min Hyuk memutuskan untuk diam di sana sebentar, duduk di tepian atap menikmati angin yang masih membelai lembut kepalanya. Ia menarik nafas panjang lalu menghembuskan dengan pelan. Kepala dan benaknya masih sedikit terasa berat saat Min Hyuk mulai mencoba mengingat-ingat apa yang terjadi hingga ia bisa berada di rumah Jung Shin. Menit demi menit ia mulai dapat mengingat semuanya : jalan-jalan dengan Yoo Ra, Jjong, dan Ji Hyun ; Min Hyuk dan Ji Hyun sedikit cekcok saat di kebun binatang ; Yoo Ra mencium bibirnya ; CN Blue manggung di Mark's Saturday ; Min Hyuk dan Jong Hyun berkelahi lalu ia mabuk-mabukkan.

Kini semuanya jelas. Saat mendengar ada suara Jung Shin di bawah, Min Hyuk segera menghampiri kawannya itu.

..

..

"Kau kenapa kemarin?"

Min Hyuk terdiam dengan air mineral di genggaman tangannya.

Jung Shin menunggu jawaban Min Hyuk sambil terus memperhatikannya. "Hhh~.. aku benar-benar tidak mengerti. Ada apa sih denganmu? Akhir-akhir ini kau terlihat aneh sekali."

Min Hyuk masih diam dengan kepala menunduk.

"Apa yang membuatmu berubah begini, Hyukkie?" tambah Jung Shin.

Min Hyuk masih enggan bicara. Ia mengangkat wajahnya, menarik nafas panjang, menghembuskannya, dan memandang ke arah lain.

Jung Shin yang merasa bodoh karena Min Hyuk terus diam akhirnya menyerah.

"Ya sudah. Tidak apa-apa jika kau tidak mau cerita padaku. Yang jelas, kau dan Jjong harus berbaikan. Suasana akan aneh besok jika kalian tidak bicara satu sama lain. Oke?"

Min Hyuk mengangguk dengan berat.

* * *

"Wah, apa-apaan ini? Dia pikir dia siapa?! Seenaknya begitu tidur di bahu orang!"

"Murahan sekali. Sudah Woo Hyun, sekarang Jong Hyun juga?!"

"Bagaimana bisa Jong Hyun menyukai perempuan culun seperti itu?! Pasti perempuan itu yang menggodanya duluan!"

"Berani-beraninya dia merebut Jong Hyun! Aku tidak akan lagi meminjamkan catatanku padanya!"

Pagi itu sekolah sudah diramaikan dengan kicauan mulut para siswi yang bergerak kesana kemari dengan ponsel di tangan mereka. Ada hal yang membuat mereka gusar di pagi itu.

Pagi itu, sebuah foto besar Ji Hyun yang sedang tidur di bahu Jong Hyun sengaja ditempel oleh seseorang di mading sekolah. Tidak hanya itu, foto itu juga bertebaran di beberapa situs sosial dan dikirim secara random ke beberapa orang dengan menggunakan ponsel. Semua reaksi siswi yang melihat foto itu adalah sama : gusar, benci, sebal, tidak suka, dan marah. Seketika itu juga, Ji Hyun dan Jong Hyun jadi bahan pembicaraan di sekolah pagi itu.

Di lain tempat, Ji Hyun yang bangun kesiangan hari itu belum sampai di sekolah. Dengan gemerusuh, ia berlari ke terminal untuk mendapatkan bus dan setelah turun di terminal tujuan ia berlari lagi menuju ke sekolah.

Sesampainya di sekolah, semua mata tertuju pada Ji Hyun. Ji Hyun yang belum menyadari apapun awalnya berpikir bahwa mereka memandanginya karena ia datang sangat terlambat. Lama kelamaan ia merasa tatapan orang-orang sangat tidak biasa terhadapnya. Apalagi saat ia mendengar ada seseorang yang mengatainya 'jalang'. Ji Hyun merasa ada yang tidak beres tapi ia tidak tahu apa.

Saat ia memasuki kelas, satu kelas memperhatikannya. Apalagi murid perempuan yang kebanyakan memberi tatapan hendak membunuh. Ji Hyun yang mendadak merasa gugup dan salah tingkah langsung menundukkan kepala dan duduk di bangkunya. Satu kelas diam dan hanya memperhatikan Ji Hyun. Ji Hyun tahu dirinya sedang diperhatikan. Ia juga memilih untuk duduk diam dan menunduk. Tanpa ia sadari, ada seorang siswi yang berniat jahat padanya. Siswi itu berniat dengan sengaja melempar es krim ke kepala Ji Hyun dari arah belakang. Namun sebelum hal itu terjadi, tiba-tiba ada tangan kokoh yang mengambil es krim itu dan melemparkannya ke sisi kelas yang lain. Siswi itu berteriak karena kaget.

Teriakkan siswi tersebut membuat Ji Hyun menoleh ke belakang di barengi dengan bisikan murid-murid lain.

Woo Hyun ada di sana. Ia yang mencegah siswi itu untuk melempar es krim ke Ji Hyun.

"Woo Hyun?" gumam Ji Hyun.

Woo Hyun dengan segera menghampiri Ji Hyun dan menarik tangannya. "Ambil barang-barangmu. Ayo kita pergi dari sini?" ajak Woo Hyun.

"Eh? Kenapa? Apa maksudmu?" Ji Hyun masih tidak mengerti.

"Ikutlah denganku. Tidak aman situasi sekarang untukmu."

Bisikan dan tatapan marah orang-orang di sekitarnya membuat Ji Hyun mengikuti perintah Woo Hyun. Selama perjalanan, Woo Hyun terus memegang tangan Ji Hyun dengan erat. Ia juga berjalan dengan cepat dan tergesa-gesa. Setiap kali ada murid yang memperhatikan mereka berdua, Woo Hyun tidak segan-segan untuk melayangkan _death glare_.

Lima menit berjalan hingga akhirnya mereka berdua sampai di taman sekolah. Di tempat itu, Woo Hyun memperlihatkan foto Ji Hyun dan Jong Hyun yang diterima ponselnya tadi pagi. Foto itu membuat Ji Hyun merasa terkejut dan takut secara bersamaan. Ia _speechless_.

Woo Hyun sendiri terus memperhatikan Ji Hyun yang sedari tadi terdiam memandangi foto itu. Dalam hati, ia percaya bahwa Ji Hyun tidak mungkin seperti apa yang dikatakan banyak orang pagi ini. Namun di sisi lain, Woo Hyun juga takut. Entah mengapa.

"Ji Hyun?" Woo Hyun memanggil.

Ji Hyun menoleh dengan ekspresi penuh ketakutan. "Ya?"

Woo Hyun merasakan ketakutan itu. Tanpa ragu, Woo Hyun segera mendekap tubuh Ji Hyun erat-erat dan mengelus-elus lembut rambutnya. "Jangan khawatir. Ada aku yang akan melindungimu. Kau jangan takut. Selama kau ada di sampingku, tidak akan ada yang mampu menyakitimu. Aku berjanji."  
Ji Hyun yang masih _shock_ hanya terdiam. Lama sekali Ji Hyun tidak mengeluarkan suaranya. Woo Hyun terus berusaha menenangkan gadis itu. Ia terus mendekap Ji Hyun dengan erat dan mengelus rambutnya.

"Ji Hyun?"

Suara itu membuat Ji Hyun mendongak ke atas dan Woo Hyun menengok ke belakang. Di situ berdiri Jong Hyun dengan tubuh penuh keringat dan nafas yang tidak teratur.

"Jong Hyun?" gumam Ji Hyun.

"Ikutlah denganku. Kita diskusikan masalah ini. Ayo?" Jong Hyun mengulurkan tangannya pada Ji Hyun.

"Cukup, Jong Hyun." Woo Hyun melepas Ji Hyun dari pelukannya dan berdiri menghadap Jjong. "Dia mendapat masalah karena dekat denganmu. Tidak bisakah kau menjauh saja darinya? Kau hanya memberi dia masalah. Sekarang isi satu sekolah berniat membunuhnya karena mereka melihat dia tidur di bahumu. Kumohon, pergilah."

"Tidak bisa begitu. Semuanya salahku. Aku harus memperbaiki semuanya dan bertanggungjawab pada Ji Hyun. Aku yang akan melindunginya."

"Tidak perlu. Jika isi satu sekolah melihatmu lagi sedang bersamanya, kau pikir apa yang akan terjadi? Bisa saja mereka lebih bernafsu untuk menghancurkannya!"

"Aku yang akan bertanggungjawab pada Ji Hyun dan kau tidak berhak melarangku untuk melindunginya. Aku akan menyelesaikan masalah ini dan untuk menyelesaikannya aku butuh Ji Hyun. Kau tidak mengerti masalahnya karena ini masalah kami. Jadi aku mohon, pergilah."

Tatapan Jjong berubah menjadi sangat tajam dan tegas.

Woo Hyun terdiam dan memperhatikan mata tajam dari sang gitaris. Gitaris itu melewati Woo Hyun dan menarik tangan Ji Hyun untuk membawanya pergi.

"Jangan bawa dia pergi, Jong Hyun!" Woo Hyun hampir saja menarik Ji Hyun kembali tapi ia kalah cepat dengan Jong Hyun yang lebih dulu memutar tubuh Ji Hyun dan mendekapnya dengan erat.

"Ini urusan kami. Jangan ikut campur." Jjong memberi _death glare_.

Setelah beberapa detik terdiam memperhatikan Woo Hyun, akhirnya Jong Hyun meninggalkan tempat itu dengan Ji Hyun yang masih dalam dekapannya.

"Aku akan menghajar orang jahat itu, Ji Hyun. Aku berjanji padamu." Jjong mengelus lengan Ji Hyun dengan lembut.

* * *

Di ruang band telah berkumpul anggota CN Blue, Hwang Yoo Ra dan Kim Ji Hyun.

"Ini mengerikan. Ji Hyun dan Jong Hyun jadi bahan pembicaraan sejuta umat sekarang. Bagaimana bisa ini terjadi?" Yong Hwa selaku _leader_ memulai 'diskusi'.

Min Hyuk melayangkan pandangannya pada Yoo Ra yang tertunduk sedari tadi. Ia ingat bagaimana ekspresi gadis itu tadi pagi.

**Flashback :**

"Apa yang kau lakukan?! Satu sekolah sekarang berniat membunuh Ji Hyun dan Jong Hyun!" Min Hyuk berbisik dengan intonasi menekan, cukup membuat orang ketakutan.

"Aku menyebarkan itu karena aku pikir semua orang akan setuju denganku bahwa mereka adalah pasangan yang serasi. Aku berharap akan semakin banyak orang yang mendukung mereka jika foto ini aku sebarluaskan. Aku tidak tahu kalau kejadiannya akan seperti ini." Yoo Ra nampak hendak menangis.

"Kau bohong!"

"Tidak, Min Hyuk! Kau lihat apa yang aku tulis di foto yang ada di mading? _'Mereka adalah pasangan yang serasi, kan?'_ Itu yang aku tulis! Dan itu adalah pendapatku yang sebenarnya mengenai _couple_ itu!"

Min Hyuk melihat ke arah lain. Ia tidak tega melihat mata Yoo Ra yang sudah berkaca-kaca, bersumpah bahwa ia tidak memiliki maksud yang jelek dengan menyebarluaskan foto _double_ JH.

"Kau harus bertanggungjawab. Ikut aku ke ruang band. Kita semua akan mendiskusikan ini."

"Apa kalian akan membenciku?"

Min Hyuk terdiam. Matanya masih memancarkan tatapan terbengis.

"Bagaimana jika aku terus terdiam?" sambung Yoo Ra.

Min Hyuk tertawa tidak percaya mendengar pertanyaan itu. "Kau gila?! Jadi sekarang hyung dan Ji Hyun yang harus menanggung semua hasil perbuatanmu?!"

"Oppa, akuilah. Kau menyukai Ji Hyun, kan?"

Mendengar itu, Min Hyuk terkejut dan terdiam. "Apa maksudmu?"

"Aku melihat saat kau mencium Ji Hyun di kebun binatang. Aku bisa melihat pancaran matamu. Kau menyukainya, kan? Seberapa suka? Suka? Cinta? Atau hanya berharap ia mau menjadi boneka seks-mu saja?"

PLAK!

Min Hyuk menampar perempuan itu.

"Tutup mulutmu. Bicaramu di luar batas."

Tamparan itu belum seberapa karena Min Hyuk masih berusaha menahan emosinya. Dalam hati, ia tidak bisa membohongi dirinya sendiri kalau ia memang masih menyukai Ji Hyun.

"Jangan mengelak dan jangan pura-pura bodoh untuk tidak menyadari alasanku melakukan ini. Oppa, aku mencintaimu. Lebih dari apapun. Aku adalah perempuan yang satu-satunya akan terus melihatmu, mendukungmu, tidak akan menyia-nyiakanmu seperti apa yang telah dilakukan oleh Ji Hyun. Kau sangat menyukainya tapi dia memilih Jong Hyun. Kau tidak terima itu, kan?"

"…Kau tidak tahu apapun."

"Oppa, lihatlah aku! Aku yang terlalu mencintaimu! Kau tidak pantas untuk terus melihat Ji Hyun!"

"Kau cemburu pada Ji Hyun."

"Mengapa kau tidak mau memandangku?!" Yoo Ra histeris. "Aku ingin semua orang menyetujui _couple_ JiJong agar kau mudah melupakannya! Aku relakan namaku agar kau mampu melupakan Ji Hyun! Mengapa kau tidak mau melihatku, oppa?" Yoo Ra menangis histeris.

Min Hyuk masih terdiam dengan tatapan ke tanah.

"Kau bilang kau akan mencintai perempuan yang hanya melihatmu saja. Mengapa tidak padaku yang memang seperti itu?"

Min Hyuk masih terdiam dan kini Yoo Ra menangis cukup histeris.

Dalam keterdiamannya, tiba-tiba terlintas sebuah ide dalam benak Min Hyuk. "Jika aku menjadi pacarmu, apakah kau mau mengakui semuanya?"

Yoo Ra menatap Min Hyuk dan mengangguk pelan.

"Akui kesalahanmu terlebih dahulu. Setelah itu, aku berjanji akan mencintaimu. Berjanjilah kalau kau tidak akan mengganggu Ji Hyun dan Jong Hyun lagi."

"Benarkah?"

Min Hyuk mengangguk datar. Ia mendekati gadis di hadapannya itu dan memeluknya dengan erat. "Maafkan aku. Aku memang bodoh untuk terus mencintai Ji Hyun dan tidak melihatmu selama ini. Mulai sekarang aku akan berubah. Maaf juga karena tadi aku membentakmu. Aku dan hyung bertengkar kemarin dan aku berharap hyung memiliki perasaan yang tenang agar kami bisa mengobrol. Tapi… sudahlah. Akui kesalahanmu, ya? Aku suka gadis yang jujur."

"Kau berjanji akan terus bersamaku jika aku mengakui semuanya?"

Min Hyuk mengangguk.

"Baiklah. Asalkan itu membuatmu terus berada di sampingku."

Min Hyuk menatap arah depan dengan tatapan kosong. Ia sadar tidak sadar akan janjinya barusan. Di otaknya hanya terpikir cara agar Ji Hyun tidak berakhir menderita. Ia berharap dengan pengakuan Yoo Ra, semuanya akan jelas dan Ji Hyun akan memperoleh hidupnya yang bahagia seperti semula. Tidak apa-apa. Yoo Ra mencintainya. Cinta dari gadis cantik ini mungkin akan menghapus lara di dalam hatinya selama ini. Semoga.. walaupun cinta Min Hyuk pada Ji Hyun jauh lebih besar daripada apapun.

..

..

"Maafkan aku… aku benar-benar tidak bermaksud untuk berbuat jahat. Aku hanya ingin _couple_ Ji Hyun dan Jong Hyun disetujui banyak orang. Makanya, aku menempelkan foto kalian di dinding. Sekali lagi, tolong maafkan aku." Yoo Ra membungkukkan tubuhnya berkali-kali di hadapan semua personel CN Blue dan Ji Hyun.

"Kenapa kau bisa berpikir seperti itu? Apa kau benar-benar tidak sadar bahwa apa yang telah kau lakukan dapat membuat Ji Hyun disakiti?" tanya Yong Hwa dengan wajah kecewa.

"Hyung, sudahlah. Tolong maafkan dia. Dia tidak berniat jahat, kan? _Toh_, Ji Hyun dan Jong Hyun-hyung saling menyukai. Ada baiknya juga jika banyak orang mengetahuinya sekarang daripada nanti," ujar Min Hyuk panjang lebar dengan tatapan sinis pada Ji Hyun.

"Tapi…. tetap sajaa…," timpal Yong Hwa sembari mengacak-acak rambutnya.

Min Hyuk berdiri dari tempat ia duduk dan menghampiri Yoo Ra yang ada di hadapan mereka. Ia membungkuk lalu mendekap Yoo Ra yang menangis. "Sudah, jangan menangis lagi. _Chagi_ sudah makan belum? Bagaimana kalau kita makan? Aku lapar…"

Ketiga personel lain dari CN Blue yang ada di sana dan Ji Hyun cukup terkejut ketika Min Hyuk memanggil Yoo Ra dengan panggilan _'chagi'_.

"_Chagi_?" Jung Shin menegaskan. "Kau…?"

Min Hyuk tersenyum. "Ya. Yoo Ra adalah pacarku sekarang."

Isi satu ruangan itu terdiam dengan tatapan penuh rasa tidak percaya.

"…. Sejak kapan?" tanya Jung Shin lagi.

Min Hyuk tersenyum dan meraih tangan Yoo Ra. Ia menggenggam tangan itu erat-erat. "Kemarin malam. Saat aku mengantarnya pulang, aku mengatakan padanya kalau aku menyukainya. Dia satu-satunya perempuan yang hanya melihatku."

Seisi ruangan _speechless_, termasuk Ji Hyun dan Jong Hyun.

"Kau tidak apa-apa?" bisik Jong Hyun pada Ji Hyun.

Ji Hyun mengangguk dengan senyum yang sedikit dipaksakan. "Ya."

"Kau pasti masih takut ya dengan keadaan di luar?"

Ji Hyun hanya menjawab dengan senyum kecil.

Jong Hyun melihat Ji Hyun yang menunduk dan ketakutan. Dengan satu tangannya, Jong Hyun mengangkat dagu Ji Hyun agar gadis itu menatap ke arah matanya.

"Tidak perlu takut. Ada aku yang siap menjagamu. Jangan takut lagi, ya?" Jong Hyun mengecup kening Ji Hyun.

Seperti sedang ada perang, suasana ruang band mendadak berubah menjadi mengerikan.

* * *

Keesokan paginya, Jong Hyun menyempatkan diri untuk menjemput Ji Hyun di depan rumah gadis itu. Tepat setengah jam kemudian -setelah kedatangan Jong Hyun-, Ji Hyun keluar dari rumah dan ia sempat tertegun melihat Jong Hyun yang berdiri di sana dengan pose _cool_ khas cowok itu.

"Ah, Jong Hyun?"

"Ah, hai, selamat pagi. Ayo nona, aku antar kau ke sekolah. Naiklah." Jong Hyun menyapa Ji Hyun dengan senyum ramah dan menyiapkan sepedanya.

Ji Hyun masih terdiam heran. "Kenapa? Tumben sekali…"

"Ahh.. suasana sekolah pasti masih tabu. Karena aku takut akan ada sesuatu yang menimpamu, jadi aku putuskan untuk datang kemari dan kita akan berangkat bersama. Aku kan sudah bilang padamu kalau aku akan menjagamu. Kita akan menghadapi semua orang di sekolah bersama-sama. Oke?"

Ji Hyun jadi merasa tidak enak. "Kau tidak perlu melakukan ini. Ini terlalu jauh dan merepotkanmu."

Jong Hyun menggeleng. "Aku yang sudah merepotkan dengan membuat satu sekolah jadi sinis padamu. Ayo naik? Nanti kita terlambat."

Ji Hyun mengangguk dan naik ke sepeda Jong Hyun.

Setelah dua puluh menit menempuh perjalanan, akhirnya mereka sampai di sekolah. Selama hari itu Jong Hyun tidak pernah meninggalkan Ji Hyun sendirian. Tindakan protektif Jjong tentu membuat orang-orang semakin yakin kalau _double_ JH benar-benar pacaran. Di lain pihak, Yong Hwa, Jung Shin, dan Mae Ri terus berusaha meyakinkan orang-orang bahwa Ji Hyun dan Jong Hyun hanyalah teman dekat.

Karena Jong Hyun sudah berjanji untuk tidak akan pernah meninggalkan Ji Hyun, ia sempat memutuskan untuk bolos main band hari itu. Ji Hyun yang merasa tidak enak akhirnya memutuskan untuk menemani Jjong bermain band. Ketika latihan mereka _break_, ada seseorang yang datang dan meminta Jong Hyun untuk ikut dengannya mengurus tugas kelompok biologi. Berhubung Yong Hwa dan Jung Shin sedang keluar mencari minuman, hanya Min Hyuk yang dapat menjadi harapan Jong Hyun di sana.

"Min Hyuk, kau bersedia menemani Ji Hyun di sini tidak? Aku akan pergi sebentar untuk mengurus tugas lab biologi. Tolong jaga dia, ya? Jangan biarkan dia sendiri. Aku akan segera kembali."

Min Hyuk mengangguk dengan ekspresi datar. Dalam hatinya, ia senang dapat berduaan dengan Ji Hyun.

Sesaat setelah Jong Hyun pergi, Min Hyuk bangkit dari kursi drummer dan berniat untuk duduk di samping Ji Hyun. Dengan penuh ragu-ragu ia melangkahkan kakinya menuju pojok ruangan. Ji Hyun hanya diam ketika mengetahui niat Min Hyuk untuk duduk di sampingnya.

"Bagaimana keadaanmu?" tanya Min Hyuk ragu-ragu.

Ji Hyun tersenyum kecil. "Aku baik-baik saja. Jong Hyun begitu protektif. Kurasa karena dia adalah orang yang disegani, orang-orang jadi cukup sangsi padanya."

"Kau menyukai Jong Hyun?"

"Aku tidak tahu."

"Bagaimana dengan Woo Hyun? Sudah kau pikirkan jawaban untuknya?"

Ji Hyun menggeleng.

Min Hyuk jadi terdiam karena Ji Hyun juga diam. Ia tidak tahu harus berkata apa agar atmosfer di sana berlangsung menyenangkan.

"Kau sendiri bagaimana? Dengan Hwang Yoo Ra?" kali ini Ji Hyun yang angkat bicara.

Min Hyuk jadi gugup sendiri. "Ehm.. baik. Dia cantik, manis, perhatian, baik, pintar juga. Tipe ideal banyak pria."

Ji Hyun mengangguk sambil tersenyum. "Syukurlah. Kuharap kau akan terus bersamanya sampai nanti. Dia perempuan yang baik."

"Ya."

Suasana berubah sangat hening. Mereka berdua terdiam dan saling melirik satu sama lain.

"…CN Blue menyukaimu. Jung Shin dan Yong Hwa-hyung menyukaimu. Jong Hyun-hyung bahkan sangat menyukaimu. Maaf kalau aku harus bicara ini, tapi… jika aku yang memperkenalkanmu pada mereka terlebih dulu, mungkin kita tidak perlu bersembunyi mengenai apa yang kita rasakan. Dan mungkin kita juga masih…"

"Sudahlah." Ji Hyun memotong kata-kata Min Hyuk. Satu senyum pasrah tersungging di wajahnya. "Kau sudah dengan Yoo Ra, jangan ungkit lagi apa yang pernah terjadi…"

Tiba-tiba pintu ruang band dibuka oleh seseorang. Dari pintu itu, muncul Yoo Ra dengan satu kotak merah di tangannya.

"Min Hyuk~?" gadis cantik itu tersenyum ceria sambil menghampiri Hyukkie. "Aku membawakanmu ini. Aku takut kau belum makan, jadi aku membuatkanmu fettucini di kelas memasak tadi. Makanlah?" Yoo Ra menyodorkan kotak merah di tangannya pada Min Hyuk.

"Ah, terima kasih Yoo Ra. Sepertinya enak."

Yoo Ra memberi senyum termanisnya dan dengan sengaja duduk di antara Min Hyuk dan Ji Hyun. Dengan sengaja pula, Yoo Ra membuka kotak merah tersebut dan menyuapi Min Hyuk makanan yang ada di dalamnya.

Menit-menit selanjutnya dihabiskan oleh Ji Hyun dengan terdiam, cemburu pada kedekatan dua sejoli di sana.

..

..

Sekitar pukul 7 malam, CN Blue memutuskan untuk berhenti latihan. Ji Hyun yang tertidur di ruang itu segera dibangunkan oleh Jong Hyun yang siap mengantarnya pulang. Sementara Yoo Ra yang sedari tadi sibuk berkutat dengan tugas matematika terlihat sedang kesal. Min Hyuk yang tadinya sudah mengambil tas dan siap untuk pulang terpaksa harus menaruh tasnya kembali karena Yoo Ra merengek pada Min Hyuk, meminta lelaki itu untuk mengajarinya tugas matematika. Akhirnya, Ji Hyun dan Jong Hyun pulang terlebih dulu setelah Yong Hwa dan Jung Shin lebih dulu meninggalkan mereka semua.

Tinggal Yoo Ra dan Min Hyuk berdua di ruang band. Min Hyuk mengajari Yoo Ra tugas matematika dengan sangat baik. Namun di sisi lain, Yoo Ra terlihat sangat bosan dengan penjelasan Min Hyuk yang berusaha mengajari dirinya.

"Bagaimana? Kau mengerti tidak?" tanya Min Hyuk memastikan.

Yoo Ra tidak menjawab pertanyaan Min Hyuk. Ia malah memperhatikan wajah Min Hyuk yang serius menunggu jawaban.

"Kenapa?" tanya Min Hyuk setelah mendapati tatapan Yoo Ra yang begitu lurus terhadapnya, agak aneh bagi Min Hyuk.

Yoo Ra tidak menjawab. Gadis itu bangkit dari tempatnya duduk dan ia menyandarkan tubuh Min Hyuk ke dudukan-kaki sofa. Min Hyuk yang bingung hanya pasrah diperlakukan seperti itu.

Setelah selesai dengan memosisikan Min Hyuk, Yoo Ra berjalan ke arah pintu dan menguncinya. Setelah itu ia kembali ke dekat Min Hyuk dan berlutut di hadapan lelaki berwajah polos di sana. Dengan tatapan datar tapi penuh rasa percaya diri, Yoo Ra membuka satu per satu kancing seragamnya. Ketika semua kancingnya telah lepas, ia melepas kemeja seragamnya. Begitu juga dengan rok yang ia kenakan

Min Hyuk yang menyaksikan proses 'pembukaan' hanya meneguk air liur saat mendapati betapa mulus dan proporsionalnya tubuh Yoo Ra yang hanya berbalut pakaian dalam.

Yoo Ra mendekati Min Hyuk dan membelai pipi lelaki itu, lalu mencium bibirnya dengan lembut. Yoo Ra melakukan semuanya dengan sangat 'baik' seakan ia tidak mau membuat Min Hyuk tersakiti atau terluka. Yoo Ra juga dengan berani mulai membuka satu per satu kancing kemeja Min Hyuk. Saat kancing terakhir akan dibuka, Min Hyuk menggapai tangan Yoo Ra dan memegangnya erat-erat.

"…Jangan." Min Hyuk bicara dengan sangat datar. Ia mencoba melawan hasrat yang ada di dalam dirinya. Ia yakin ini tidak baik untuk dirinya sendiri.

Yoo Ra memperhatikan Min Hyuk yang mencoba menahan nafsu.

"…Jangan lanjutkan," tambah Min Hyuk sambil melepas tangan Yoo Ra dan berdiri untuk mengambil _soft drink_ dari kulkas mini lalu meneguknya hingga habis. Yoo Ra yang masih terduduk di lantai hanya terdiam.

"…Apa kau tidak menyukaiku?" tanya gadis itu dengan nada rendah.

Min Hyuk diam mendengarnya.

"Kenapa? Apa ada yang salah denganku sehingga kau tidak mau melakukannya?" Yoo Ra bertanya dengan wajah penuh putus asa.

Min Hyuk mengambil duduk di samping Yoo Ra dan menyodorkan pakaian gadis itu. "Pakailah. Cuaca sedang dingin sekali. Nanti kau sakit."

Yoo Ra yang malu akhirnya mengangguk. Ia memakai lagi pakaiannya.

"Ini bukan masalah apa aku menyukaimu atau tidak. Aku masih belajar menyukaimu. Aku butuh proses. Proses yang baik bukan dengan cara seperti ini. Kau tidak bisa mengukur seberapa besar perasaanku hanya dengan seks, begitu pun dengan orang lain."

"Tapi kau mampu mencumbu Ji Hyun dengan penuh perasaan. Apa kau juga tidak punya perasaan untuknya saat kau melakukan itu? APA CIUMAN ITU JUGA TIDAK ADA ARTINYA BAGIMU?!" Yoo Ra bangkit dari tempat duduknya, membereskan perlengkapannya, dan keluar dari ruang band itu dengan penuh rasa malu dan marah. Ia meninggalkan Min Hyuk sendirian yang masih terdiam. Lelaki itu seolah tidak peduli ke mana Yoo Ra akan pergi.

Di lain tempat, Jong Hyun baru selesai menunaikan tugasnya sebagai penjaga Ji Hyun hari itu.

"Terima kasih untuk hari ini," ujar Jong Hyun.

Mata Ji Hyun melebar saat mendengar ucapan Jong Hyun barusan. "Hee? Harusnya kan aku yang bicara begitu?!"

Jong Hyun tertawa. "Hahahahahaha. Jawabannya, karena hari ini aku jadi tahu bagaimana hari-hari semua orang yang punya pacar, hehehe.."

Ji Hyun mengerutkan dahinya. "Maksudmu?"

Jong Hyun terkekeh. Ia diam sejenak lalu bertanya. "Ji Hyun, kau menyukaiku tidak?"

Ji Hyun terlihat semakin bingung. "Suka apanya?"

"Yaa… apa kau punya perasaan yang spesial padaku? Sebagai seseorang yang lebih dari teman?"

Ji Hyun tersenyum dan mencubit pipi Jong Hyun. "Udara malam tidak baik untukmu, ya? Cepat pulang! Nanti bicaramu akan semakin _ngawur_."

Jong Hyun meringis dan mengelus-elus pipinya yang baru saja dicubit. "Aduuuhhh… I..iya, baiklah. Masuklah dan lanjutkan lagi tidurmu."

Ji Hyun tersenyum melihat Jong Hyun yang berakting kesakitan. "Baiklah. Terima kasih banyak, ya? Hari ini kau menjagaku dengan sangat baik. Sampai nanti. Hati-hatilah di perjalanan pulang." Ji Hyun menepuk-nepuk bahu Jjong dan ia memasuki rumah setelah melambaikan tangan pada 'pengawal pribadinya'.

Jong Hyun membalas lambaian tangan Ji Hyun sambil terus mengelus pipinya. Ia juga berusaha tersenyum walaupun senyum yang dihasilkan tidak sebaik biasanya.

Sudah beberapa menit berlalu setelah Ji Hyun masuk ke rumahnya. Jong Hyun masih berdiri di tempat yang sama dan satu tangan miliknya masih bekerja untuk mengelus _spot_ yang dicubit Ji Hyun barusan.

Tiba-tiba sebuah ide terlintas di otak Jjong. Dengan segera ia mengeluarkan ponselnya dan menghubungi seseorang.

"_Halo?"_ sapa orang di seberang sana.

"Hei Ji Hyun, kau sedang apa?"

"_Aku baru saja mengganti pakaianku untuk tidur. Kenapa?"_

"Hei, kau harus tanggungjawab! Pipiku sakit sekali!"

"_Hah? Tanggungjawab?"_

"Iya! Kau harus mendapat hukuman!"

Ji Hyun di seberang sana terdiam beberapa saat. Tak berapa lama…

"…_Baiklah. Hukuman apa?"_ suara Ji Hyun bernada takut.

Jong Hyun terkekeh tanpa suara saat mendengarnya.

"Kau harus mendengarku bernyanyi, baru hukumanmu selesai. Bagaimana?"

"_Hah? Nyanyi? Kau bisa bernyanyi?"_

"Anggap saja ini lulabi untukmu, oke?"

Ji Hyun tertawa kecil di seberang. _"Oke."_

Jong Hyun pun mulai bernyanyi :

_On the floor,  
You're moving in a way I can't ignore  
I'm in heat,  
I caught a glimpse and now I'm at your feet_

_I can't escape it,  
There's nowhere to hide  
This feeling I got I can't deny  
I don't know your name_

_But it's all the same  
Coz I can feel your heart and now I'm sure  
Don't you know, there's nothing I can do,  
I gotta get to know you  
I have to see this through I want it all  
I gotta let you know,  
This feeling is so true  
Coz I know that you're one of a kind  
And I can't get you out of my mind  
_

Ji Hyun tersenyum mendengar bait-bait indah yang dilantunkan oleh suara di seberang sana dan Jong Hyun terus bernyanyi dengan senyum paling manis terpatri pada wajahnya.

_All alone,  
Thought I was doing better on my own  
Then you came,  
And now my life will never be the same  
No~no~_

_What would you say if I was to walk up to you  
Would you feel the same  
If I told you this feeling is true  
I wonder what you would do_

Ji Hyun tersenyum senang dan merona selama Jong Hyun bernyanyi. Namun karena matanya memang sudah amat lelah, ia tertidur pada bait kedua dari terakhir.

Jong Hyun yang sudah selesai menyanyikan bait terakhir tersenyum.

"Bagaimana?" tanya Jong Hyun meminta komentar.

Tidak ada jawaban dari seberang sana.

"Kau sudah tidur ya?" Jong Hyun memastikan.

Tidak ada jawaban.

Jong Hyun tersenyum. "Selamat malam. Semoga mimpimu indah."

Jjong memutuskan percakapan dan memasukkan ponselnya ke dalam kantung celana. Setelah itu, ia mengayuh sepedanya lagi untuk menuju rumah. Tanpa ia sadari, di belakangnya ada Min Hyuk yang sedari tadi memperhatikannya bernyanyi untuk Ji Hyun.

Min Hyuk menggigit bibir bawahnya dan menghembuskan nafas panjang. Ia berjalan dengan sepeda yang ia tuntun melewati rumah sang mantan kekasih. Lampu kamar kekasihnya masih menyala. Ia berharap Ji Hyun akan menengok ke luar jendela dan mendapati dirinya di situ.

Semenit, dua menit, tiga menit, hingga sepuluh menit kemudian Ji Hyun tak kunjung terlihat di sana. Min Hyuk menyerah. Ia kembali melanjutkan langkahnya, pulang ke rumah dengan harapan yang berganti menjadi putus asa.


	8. Ch 8 : Still in Love

Semenjak 'tragedi mading' menggemparkan sekolah, Jong Hyun dan Ji Hyun selalu pergi bersama ke sekolah setiap harinya. Jong Hyun selalu datang lebih awal untuk menjemput teman sekelasnya itu. Walau sudah beberapa kali Ji Hyun mengutarakan rasa tidak enaknya, Jjong tetap bersikeras untuk pergi bersama perempuan itu setiap pagi.

Hari demi hari mereka lalui bersama di setiap paginya. Pagi itu sama saja, mereka berdua pergi bersama dengan sepeda dan terlihat sangat akrab. Dua puluh menit tidak terasa lama sekarang. Begitu sepeda Jjong menginjak teritori sekolah, ia segera mengarahkan teman berodanya itu untuk menuju tempat parkir. Saat mereka baru saja turun dari sepeda yang telah diparkir, ada Woo Hyun datang menghampiri.

"Pagi, Ji Hyun?"

Ji Hyun dan Jong Hyun langsung salah tingkah begitu melihat Woo Hyun ada di hadapan mereka.

Woo Hyun hanya tersenyum pada Ji Hyun. "Boleh aku bicara sebentar denganmu?"

Ji Hyun mengangguk dengan ragu. Saat Ji Hyun hendak mengikuti Woo Hyun yang sudah lebih dulu menjauh, Jong Hyun memegang erat tangan Ji Hyun dan menggelengkan kepala. Pengawal pribadinya itu seolah memberi sinyal untuk tetap bersamanya.

Ji Hyun hanya tersenyum dan melepas genggaman tangan Jong Hyun dengan lembut. "Dia tidak akan menyakitiku. Dia baik, kok. Aku duluan ya? Sampai jumpa di kelas.. dadaahh~.."

Ji Hyun berlari menyusul Woo Hyun yang sudah beberapa langkah di depan dan meninggalkan Jong Hyun di parkiran.

"Woo Hyun, ada apa?" tanya Ji Hyun ramah.

Woo Hyun yang tadinya hendak mengutarakan kecemburuan hanya bisa terdiam begitu melihat wajah manis perempuan di sampingnya.

"Ehmm.. akhir minggu nanti, apa kau ada waktu? Aku punya tiket jalan-jalan ke Disneyland Hongkong. Aku harap kau mau menemaniku ke sana."

"Disneyland? Hongkong? Waaaahh~…" Ji Hyun berkaca-kaca senang mendengarnya.

"Kau suka?" Woo Hyun menunjukkan senyum termanis ala dirinya.

Ji Hyun mengangguk girang, lalu berubah murung mendadak. "Tapii… aku tidak ada persiapan apapun~.."

"Masalah itu tenang saja. Semuanya sudah aku urus. Kau bersiap-siaplah. Jumat malam akan aku jemput."

"Tapii… ini…"

Woo Hyun menepuk bahu Ji Hyun. "Jangan dipikirkan. Apapun jawabanmu nanti, aku pasti akan menerimanya. Kau perempuan paling beralasan yang pernah aku temui. Aku hanya ingin menghabiskan waktu berdua denganmu, itu saja."

Ji Hyun menatap mata Woo Hyun dalam-dalam.

Woo Hyun tersenyum. "Aku jemput kau hari Jumat malam, ya? Sebentar lagi masuk. Ayo kita jalan bersama menuju kelas?"

Ji Hyun mengangguk pelan.

..

Jong Hyun berdiri di depan kelasnya. Dengan tas yang masih menempel di punggung, ia menunggu Ji Hyun yang tak kunjung datang. Tepat di saat itu, Min Hyuk muncul dan menyapa dirinya.

"Hyung?"

"Ah, Min Hyuk?"

"Sedang apa kau di sini? Kenapa kau tidak masuk?"

"Ahh.. aku menunggu Ji Hyun. Aku ingin masuk bersamanya."

Min Hyuk mendadak murung. "Oh.. oke."

"Ahh! Min Hyuk, kau punya ide tidak?"

"Hnn? Ide apa?"

"Ide romantis untuk menyatakan perasaanku pada Ji Hyun. Aku selidiki ternyata kau dan dia sama-sama Cancer! Berhubung bintang kalian sama, siapa tahu kalian juga suka sesuatu yang sama. Kira-kira apa yang kau sukai?"

Min Hyuk nampak berpikir. "Duh, apa ya?"

"Jong Hyun?" mendadak suara itu membuyarkan obrolan Min Hyuk dan Jong Hyun.

"Ah, Ji Hyun?" Jong Hyun membalas sapaan Ji Hyun barusan dengan senyum manis yang lebar. Namun senyum itu segera lenyap ketika ia melihat Woo Hyun berjalan di samping Ji Hyun.

Jong Hyun dan Min Hyuk segera memasang wajah sangsi begitu melihat Woo Hyun berdiri sangat dekat dengan Ji Hyun.

"Kenapa kau belum masuk?" tanya Ji Hyun heran.

"Ahh, aku menunggumu. Kau sendiri habis dari mana?" Jong Hyun melirik Woo Hyun dengan ekspresi agak sebal.

"Ah.. Woo Hyun mengajakku ke Disneyland hari jumat malam nanti. Aku sangat senang~…"

Min Hyuk dan Jong Hyun ternganga.

"Disneyland?!" Jong Hyun terkejut.

Woo Hyun tersenyum penuh kemenangan. "Selama ini aku tidak pernah mengajaknya pergi. Cowok macam apa aku ini? Ji Hyun bukan cewek murah. Jadi aku rasa aku akan menaikkan harganya sekarang."

Jong Hyun dan Min Hyuk hanya terdiam lalu menghembuskan nafas, kesal. "Iya, Ji Hyun memang bukan tipe murahan. Ia tidak bisa dibeli dengan apapun." Jong Hyun berujar seraya memberikan senyum sindiran pada Woo Hyun.

Woo Hyun hanya menarik sedikit ujung bibirnya.

Sementara kedua pria itu saling memberikan tatapan persaingan, Min Hyuk ada di sana memperhatikan Ji Hyun yang terlihat sangat manis dengan rambut dikepang dan bibir merahnya. Ji Hyun yang sadar kalau Min Hyuk sedang memperhatikan dirinya langsung menunduk, mencoba mengalihkan pandangan dari Min Hyuk.

* * *

Malam hari, Ji Hyun sibuk menyiapkan barang-barang untuk dibawa ke Disneyland Jumat malam nanti.

"Wah? Kau sibuk sekali? Makanlah dulu." Tiba-tiba Dong Jun sudah ada di bibir pintu kamar Ji Hyun, adiknya.

"Ah, kakak. Sebentar lagi, ya?"

Dong Jun masih berdiri di bibir pintu ketika ia melihat koper besar yang sedang diisi oleh Ji Hyun. "Kau mau ke mana?" tanyanya heran.

"Hmm, temanku mengajak ke Disneyland jumat malam nanti. Oppa, boleh kan aku pergi? Aku berjanji aku akan sampai di rumah hari minggu malam. Ya?" Ji Hyun menempelkan kedua tangannya di depan dada sambil memasang ekspresi memohon.

"Hmm, teman seperti apa yang membawamu? Perempuan atau laki-laki?"

Ji Hyun ragu-ragu menjawabnya. "Hmmmm….. laki-laki."

"Haaa?! Laki-laki?! Kau mau oppa-mu ini mati dipanggang ibumu apa?! Mana bisa aku membiarkanmu bersama laki-laki di luar sana? Ke luar negeri lagi!"

"Tapi aku ingin sekali ke Disneyland~.."

Dong Jun meneguk minuman di tangannya. "Hhh. Hei, apa dia pacarmu?"

Ji Hyun menggeleng.

"Lantas kenapa kau bisa pergi dengannya?"

"Dia memang pernah mengatakan kalau dia menyukaiku, tapi aku belum menjawabnya."

Dong Jun terdiam sejenak. "Perkenalkan aku padanya besok malam. Jika dia pria yang baik, baru aku akan mengizinkanmu."

"Ehh?! Baiklah…" Ji Hyun menjawab dengan lemas.

Dong Jun yang menangkap raut wajah _bete_ milik adiknya tersenyum kecil dan berjalan menghampiri sang adik. Adiknya itu selalu berhasil membuat dirinya merasa bersalah. Sebagai permintaan maaf atau tanda bahwa ia tidak marah, biasanya Dong Jun akan mengacak-acak rambut adik semata wayangnya tersebut. "Jika terjadi sesuatu padamu, aku tidak bisa memaafkan diriku sendiri. Aku juga tidak bisa bertanggungjawab pada ibu dan ayah, oke?"

Ji Hyun mengangguk.

Dong Jun tersenyum. "Turunlah dan makan dulu."

* * *

Esok sorenya, Ji Hyun mencari keberadaan Woo Hyun di seantero sekolah. Ia tidak bisa menghubungi lelaki itu via telepon, pesan singkat, maupun _chatting_ via media sosial. Ia terus mencari Woo Hyun tapi ia tidak dapat menemukannya di mana pun.

Setelah sekian lama mencari, Ji Hyun memutuskan untuk istirahat sejenak. Ia terduduk lemas karena kelelahan di sebuah tangga dekat atap. Di saat itulah ia bertemu dengan Min Hyuk yang baru saja hendak menuruni tangga. Keduanya sama-sama terkejut karena bertemu di sana.

Melihat Ji Hyun yang lemas, Min Hyuk merasa tidak tega untuk meninggalkannya begitu saja. Alhasil, ia memutuskan untuk duduk menemani _gebetan_ hyungnya itu. Dengan perasaan takut, Min Hyuk memberanikan diri bertanya.

"Kau kenapa ada di sini?"

"Aku sedang beristirahat. Kau melihat Woo Hyun? Aku mencarinya sejak tadi pagi."

Min Hyuk menggeleng pelan. "Kenapa di sini? Di sini sepi."

"Aku suka di sini. Tidak pengap, tidak banyak orang. Ada yang harus aku bicarakan dengan Woo Hyun."

Min Hyuk murung mendengarnya. "Kau dan dia sudah…?"

"Tidak. Belum."

"Ah.."

Keduanya terdiam. Jantung Min Hyuk seperti mau meledak rasanya. Degupan pompa darah yang tidak stabil telah membuat sekujur tubuhnya berkeringat dingin. Semakin ia memperhatikan wajah Ji Hyun yang terduduk lemas, semakin hendak putus rasanya jantung itu.

Min Hyuk mencoba melawan rasa gundah dan takut di hatinya. Entah apa yang merasukinya saat itu, tiba-tiba ia bicara…

"Jangan terima Woo Hyun."

Ji Hyun yang mendengar itu terlihat tertarik. "Kenapa?"

Min Hyuk gugup. Keringat dinginnya bercucuran hebat. "Karena Jong Hyun… ah, tidak! Karena aku masih dengan amat sangat menyukaimu.."

Ji Hyun tertegun mendengarnya. Apalagi saat ia melihat pancaran dari mata Min Hyuk yang mengindikasikan bahwa lelaki itu serius. "Apa maksudmu?"

Min Hyuk -dengan keberanian yang ia miliki saat itu- menggenggam erat tangan Ji Hyun. Dengan tatapan lurus dan serius, Min Hyuk mengutarakan perasaannya. "Aku masih menyukaimu."

Ji Hyun jadi grogi dibuatnya. "Ta..tapi… K..Kau.."

"Tidak. Aku serius padamu! Aku dan Yoo Ra hanya… aku belajar menyukainya agar aku bisa melupakanmu."

Ji Hyun melepas genggaman tangan Min Hyuk begitu ia mendengar hal itu. "Apa yang kau lakukan? Kau mempermainkannya?"

Min Hyuk menggeleng cepat. "Tidak, aku tidak bermaksud begitu. Dia yang membuat kau dan Jong Hyun-hyung mendapat masalah karena foto yang disebar kemarin. Aku memberikan syarat padanya agar dia mau mengakui perbuatannya. Sebagai balasan, aku akan bersedia menjadi pacarnya. Percayalah, yang aku sukai itu cuma kau."

"Tapi kau tidak seharusnya seperti itu!"

"Aku tidak bisa berpikir mana yang salah dan mana yang benar jika semuanya berhubungan denganmu! Yang bisa aku pikirkan hanyalah bagaimana caranya agar kau dapat hidup normal dan bahagia! Aku rela berkorban!"

"Tapi kau menyakiti Yoo Ra!"

"Dia juga menyakitimu!"

"Tapi kau tidak pantas melakukan ini!"

"Aku tidak peduli!"

Min Hyuk segera menarik tangan Ji Hyun dan membawanya ke atap.

Begitu sampai, Min Hyuk segera menjepit Ji Hyun di antara tembok dan dirinya. Mereka berdua saling berhadapan dengan kedua pasang mata saling menatap satu sama lain. Mata Min Hyuk yang memancarkan ketulusan saat itu membuat Ji Hyun terlena.

"Aku ingin kau mendengarkanku. Ji Hyun, aku menyukaimu. Sangat sangat suka."

Ji Hyun _blushing_. Matanya tidak bisa berkedip. Ada rasa geli dan senang di hatinya.

"Aku ingin kau jujur. Apa kau benar-benar sudah melupakan aku?" tanya Min Hyuk dengan nada yang amat sangat rendah.

Ji Hyun terdiam dan mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah lain.

"Aku ingin kita bersama lagi. Aku berjanji, aku tidak akan mengatakan kata-kata kasar lagi. Aku tidak akan mengecewakanmu lagi. Tolong, terima aku lagi…." Min Hyuk mulai berkaca-kaca.

Ji Hyun jadi tersentuh mendengarnya. Ia masih tidak mau melihat mata lembut mantan pacarnya itu.

"Aku sakit kalau harus melihatmu bersama dengan pria lain. Aku bahkan tidak bisa merelakan dirimu untuk hyung. Apa yang harus aku lakukan? Aku tidak mau berhenti menyukaimu. Aku tidak bisa. Ji Hyun, tolonglah~.. aku mohon~.." Min Hyuk benar-benar meneteskan air mata sekarang.

Mau tidak mau, Ji Hyun terpaksa mengembalikan arah tatapannya ke depan-atas. Ia jadi lemas melihat lelaki itu menangis. Melihat air mata Min Hyuk yang jatuh berkali-kali membuat Ji Hyun mengeluarkan sapu tangannya dan menghapus air mata yang ada di pipi Min Hyuk.

"Jangan menangis lagi. Kau ini kan laki-laki, lebih tua juga dariku. Aneh rasanya."

"Kalau begitu jangan tinggalkan aku lagi, kau mau?"

Ji Hyun menjawab iseng. "Putuskan dulu hubunganmu dengan Yoo Ra, baru aku akan kembali padamu."

Ekspresi di wajah Min Hyuk langsung berubah. "Benarkah? Kau serius? Kau akan kembali padaku jika aku memutuskannya?"

"Eh?" Ji Hyun kaget karena Min Hyuk menganggapnya serius.

Min Hyuk terlihat senang. Senyum lebar tersungging dan ada kebahagiaan terpancar dari matanya. "Baiklah. Tunggu aku ya? Aku akan mencari cara yang tepat agar bisa putus dengannya. Sementara ini, bisakah kita bertemu seperti dulu? Aku rindu saat-saat seperti ini bersamamu."

Ji Hyun terdiam menatap Min Hyuk, masih tidak percaya karena laki-laki itu benar-benar menganggapnya serius. "Apa tidak apa-apa? Yoo Ra terlihat sangat menyukaimu."

Min Hyuk terdiam. Ia nampak berpikir. "Memang. Tapi semuanya tidak penting karena perasaanku hanya untukmu. Dia pantas mendapatkan laki-laki lain yang benar-benar menyukainya, bukan aku."

Ji Hyun jadi ikut berpikir. Dalam hati, sebenarnya ia mengakui bahwa ia masih menyukai Min Hyuk seperti lelaki itu menyukainya. Namun ia juga tidak tega jika harus 'merebut Min Hyuk' dari Yoo Ra.

"Ji Hyun, yang harus kau perhatikan hanya aku. Hanya aku. Ingat itu!" Min Hyuk mencubit hidung Ji Hyun dan tersenyum gemas.

Ji Hyun yang tadinya tegang dan bingung jadi ikut tersenyum. Min Hyuk memang satu-satunya lelaki yang mampu membuat _mood_nya berubah drastis.

"Ji Hyun, apa kau punya perasaan khusus pada hyung? Woo Hyun juga bagaimana?" tiba-tiba Min Hyuk bertanya dengan ekspresi penasaran.

Ji Hyun tersenyum kecil. "Kenapa memangnya?"

Min Hyuk cemberut. "Tentu saja aku penasaran. Aku kan cemburu!"

Ji Hyun tersenyum mendengarnya. "Benarkah kau cemburu?"

"Euhm!" Min Hyuk mengangguk mantap.

Tiba-tiba ponsel Ji Hyun berdering.

"Halo? Ah.. iya.. baiklah, aku akan segera ke sana."

PIP. Percakapan dihentikan.

"Dari siapa?" Min Hyuk penasaran.

"Woo Hyun."

Min Hyuk jadi cemberut. "Tch. Dia mau apa?"

"Dia bilang dia ada di taman. Ada yang hendak aku bicarakan dengannya. Kurasa aku harus menemuinya sekarang. Aku duluan ya?"

Saat Ji Hyun hendak pergi dari situ, Min Hyuk refleks memegang tangan Ji Hyun dan menarik tubuh Ji Hyun sehingga jatuh ke pelukannya. Ji Hyun yang tidak mampu bergerak hanya bisa terdiam pasrah mendapati Min Hyuk yang sedang berusaha bersikap romantis. Wajah mereka berdua sangat dekat sementara kedua tubuh mereka menempel satu sama lain.

Min Hyuk menatap mata Ji Hyun dengan tajam. Perlahan, ia semakin mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah Ji Hyun walau ada banyak sekali rasa takut di dalam hatinya.

Semakin dekat…

Semakin dekat…

Dan akhirnya, bibir mereka pun bertemu.

Tanpa basa-basi seperti dulu, Min Hyuk segera melampiaskan rasa rindunya begitu kedua bibir mereka menyatu.

Ji Hyun -seolah tersihir- mengikuti permainan bibir dan lidah Min Hyuk di dalam mulutnya. Setelah beberapa menit mereka berciuman, Ji Hyun melepaskan diri. Jantung dua insan ini berdetak lebih cepat dari biasanya.

"Aku harus pergi sekarang. Sampai nanti." Ji Hyun membalikkan tubuhnya dan berjalan menuju tangga.

"Ji Hyun?!"

Ji Hyun menengok ke arah Min Hyuk yang memanggilnya.

Min Hyuk tersenyum. "Tunggu aku, ya?!"

Ji Hyun tersenyum senang dan mengangguk.

* * *

Sore itu Ji Hyun dan Woo Hyun duduk berhadapan dengan Dong Jun dan Mi Ho. Mi Ho adalah pacar dari kakaknya Ji Hyun, Dong Jun. Berperawakan cantik, lembut, naïf, dan senang menolong merupakan _trademark_ dari satu-satunya perempuan yang telah berhasil mencuri perhatian dari Kim Dong Jun ini.

Ji Hyun sangat bersyukur –sejujurnya- karena Mi Ho datang di saat yang tepat. Siapa tahu calon iparnya itu dapat menolong dirinya yang memang sudah lama menaruh asa untuk mengunjungi Disneyland.

"Jadi… ini orangnya?" Dong Jun memulai pembicaraan.

"Ah, iya, kak. Namanya Nam Woo Hyun. Dia salah satu anggota dari grup _dance_ favorit di sekolah." Ji Hyun memperkenalkan Woo Hyun.

"Salam kenal, semuanya." Woo Hyun mengucapkan salam sambil membungkukkan badan.

Dong Jun dan Mi Ho membalas.

"Hmm.. Woo Hyun, kau berniat membawa Ji Hyun pergi ke Disneyland bersamamu. Benarkah?"

"Ah, iya. Kebetulan aku mempunyai dua tiket untuk pergi ke sana. Karena aku tidak tahu harus mengajak siapa, akhirnya aku memilih untuk mengajak Ji Hyun. Begitu."

"Hmm.. Apa tidak apa-apa bagimu? Maksudnya, dia agak jorok. Kau akan malu jika jalan dengannya."

"Kakak..!" Ji Hyun protes pada Dong Jun yang terkekeh karena mulai bersikap jail.

"Kalian berdua pacaran?" Mi Ho bertanya dengan senyum manisnya.

Woo Hyun dan Ji Hyun sama-sama menggeleng dengan malu.

"Jadi kalian akan pergi ke Disneyland dengan status sebagai teman saja?" Dong Jun bertanya lagi.

"Iya, kak," jawab Woo Hyun ramah dengan senyum mautnya.

"Hmm.. begitu."

Selama dua hingga tiga jam, Dong Jun dan Woo Hyun asyik membahas rencana Woo Hyun-Ji Hyun ke Disneyland. Dari mulai jam pergi, merek pesawat, rencana dari jumat malam hingga minggu malam, wahana apa yang hendak dinaikki, hotel yang hendak ditempati, kamarnya bagaimana, dll. Dengan sedikit bantuan Mi Ho, akhirnya Dong Jun memutuskan untuk merelakan adiknya pergi pada akhir minggu itu.

Ketika Mi Ho dan Woo Hyun sudah pulang, Ji Hyun kembali ke kamarnya dan membereskan berbagai perlengkapan untuk dibawa besok malam.

"Ji Hyun?" Dong Jun berdiri di samping pintu, memperhatikan adiknya yang sedang sibuk.

"Ya, kak?" Ji Hyun menatap kakak yang kini berjalan menghampirinya.

"Dia bukan laki-laki yang dulu sering kemari?" Dong Jun duduk di pinggir kasur adiknya sambil menikmati segelas _juice_.

"Ah, iya. Bukan."

"Ke mana yang dulu sering kemari? Rasanya aku tidak pernah melihatnya lagi."

"Dia sudah punya pacar. Jadi dia sekarang sedang sibuk dengan pacarnya."

"Pacar? Bukannya kau yang jadi pacarnya?"

Ji Hyun _blushing_ dan ia menggeleng tanpa bicara.

"Hoo… Padahal aku menyukainya. Sayang sekali." Dong Jun bangkit dan keluar dari kamar Ji Hyun.

Sekeluarnya sang kakak, Ji Hyun jadi memikirkan kata-kata oppa-nya tersebut. Nyatanya Dong Jun lebih menyukai Min Hyuk daripada Woo Hyun. Perasaan Ji Hyun pun sama seperti itu.

Setelah selesai beres-beres, Ji Hyun memeriksa ponselnya dan mendapati ada 17 pesan masuk dan 3 panggilan tidak terjawab. Saat ia mengeceknya, semua panggilan dan pesan berasal dari Min Hyuk.

'_Sedang apa?'_

'_Hei, jawab dong~ aku kan sangat kangen padamu… _

'_Kau masih memikirkan tadi siang? Hhe.. aku ketagihan.. :P_

'_Ji Hyun~.. T.T'_

Ji Hyun tersenyum bahagia ketika ia mendapati pesan-pesan manis dari pujaannya. Pujaannya itu memang nyata masih menyukainya.


End file.
